Bella Amore
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Mia Romano is about to marry Wade Barrett &unite two of the most powerful mob families in the world.John Cena &his family can't let that happen.What happens when John kidnaps Mia &opens her eyes to how mob life really works.AU Co-written byRatedrKjErIcHo
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I hope you like it. It is an AU fiction.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks again for writing with me.

* * *

><p>Mia Romano looked out at the preparations for her wedding. There were tons of workers decorating the compound for the wedding. She was to be married at St. Isidore Roman Catholic Church in Riverhead, NY with the reception being held at her family compound on Quogue, Long Island. Her wedding was to be the biggest in the mafia world. She was the only daughter of Domenico Romano, one of the bosses of the five families in the mafia world. She had five brothers, Justin, Arturo, Evan and Larenzo who each were in the business their father was. Mia had no knowledge about the illegal activity her father and brothers were involved in.<p>

As she watched the wedding preparations she thought about her future husband, Wade Barrett. They had known each other since they were little. Where Mia knew nothing about her family business, Wade knew everything in his. Wade was the third son of Benjamin Barrett. He was the boss of one of the five families also.

Mia didn't know when they were younger that it was preordained that she would marry him. It was a marriage to unite two of the most powerful crime families in the country and in Sicily. She thought back to the moment she knew that she loved him. They had been on vacation in Sicily. They had shared a first kiss on the grounds of the Villa Sophia, her family's Sicily compound. After that, she knew she wanted to married him.

After she graduated from college, she went to work as an assistant editor in a publishing house. She was shocked when Wade asked her to marry him a year later. They had never discussed marriage before he asked. But she knew it was the right thing.

She smiled when she looked down at the 4ct. pear shaped center diamond with two 1/2ct. pear shaped diamonds on the side platinum engagement ring.

"You look deep in thought." Justin, one of her brothers, said walking up.

"Just thinking about the wedding. I'm nervous." She said turning to face him.

"Don't be. You are going to be a beautiful bride and have a happy life."

"I hope so." She smiled.

"I heard dad gave you guys the gate house?"

"Yes. He said it was perfect and that he wanted us to be in the compound like you guys."

"It's just safer Mia. You know dad has a lot of business associate who like to play rough." Justin knew that they were pretty much forbidden to tell her much about the business. She knew they were powerful but she had no idea what everyone in the family had done.

"I know."

"Something else on your mind?"

"I'm just nervous about the wedding and then being married. What if I suck at being a wife?"

"You won't." Justin hugged his sister.

"Alright, Justin get to the bachelor party." Their mother said walking up. She wanted to spend the night with her daughter and talk to Mia about marriage.

"I'm gone." Justin quickly left.

After he left, Mia followed her mother to get try on the wedding dress that had been designed for her and especially made for her. Her mother had contacted one of the biggest designers in Italy to do the dress.

"Mia, that dress is perfect." Rosa Romano said to her daughter.

"Thanks." Mia smiled as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a Satin A-line Halter with split front, beaded lace and lace up back with a champagne color sash. The veil was made of illusion attached to a crystal tiara.

"You're going to a beautiful bride and have a wonderful life with Wade." Rosa smiled.

She agreed with her husband about Mia's wedding and his decision to keep Mia in the dark about the business. She just thought her family owned a vineyard in Sicily and the olive oil company.

"Mom, what if I suck at being a wife?" Mia asked turning to face her.

"You won't. Just remember what you were taught." Rosa and Domenico had sent their only daughter to boarding school in Italy to make sure she was not involved in the business. "We taught you everything you need to know. You just follow the commandants you were taught and you will be okay."

"Alright." Mia smiled and went back to looking in the mirror. "I need to get ready for the rehearsal and dinner."

"Alright." Rosa said helping her daughter take off the wedding dress.

They were soon on their way to the church for the rehearsal. Then everyone was going to a nearby Italian restaurant for dinner.

John Cena sat in the office of the house listening to his father. He was upset over the upcoming wedding of Mia Romano and Wade Barrett. He didn't want the Romano's and the Barrett's to join forces. The wedding would unite the two most powerful families and that was something John Cena Sr. didn't want.

"Alright boys, we have to stop this wedding." John Sr. said as he was talking to his sons, John, Randy and Ted.

"Dad, how do you expect us to stop this wedding?" Ted asked him.

"I have a plan Theodore." He replied.

"What exactly is your plan, dad?" John asked.

"We are going to kidnap the bride." John Sr said with a smile. "We will take her to the Villa Catalina in Sicily. She will stay there."

"For how long?" Randy asked.

"As long as it takes. I will not allow Ben and Dom to unite their families." John Sr poured himself a scotch and walked to sit down behind his desk. "Boys, do you understand how wanted Mia Romano is? She is the only daughter of Dom. She is the only daughter throughout the five families. Every Don wants her to marry one of their sons to unite the families."

"But she is engaged to Wade and what I understand she does love him." Ted replied.

"It was planned that way. When Wade and Mia were younger, their fathers decided they would marry. Ben and Dom made sure that Mia fell in love with Wade. I don't think Wade really loves her. He wants her power."

"Isn't that what you want?" John asked his dad.

"I only want to stop the uniting of Ben and Dom's families." He took a drink. "Now, here is the plan. We will go to the church tomorrow and take Mia. We will use cholform to knock her out and then John, you and Randy, will place her on the jet and take her to Sicily. Natalie will go too. I want you to make her comfortable and take care of her. No harm to her, understand?"

"Yes, dad." John replied.

"Good. Ted and I will stay here and make sure no one knows who took her."

"Dad, what do you expect us to do with her?" Randy asked.

"I expect you to talk to her. I know for a fact that she knows nothing about her family's business. I expect you to change that. Tell her exactly what her family is capable of." He turned to John. "John, you will be the main one with her at all times. I want you to rarely leave her side. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed. Let's get things together to do a kidnapping."

After leaving his father's office, John headed to his room. He had to pack for the trip to Sicily. He knew that he and Randy had a long trip ahead of them to Sicily and then taking care of Mia. He had only seen her once. She was very beautiful. Far too beautiful for Wade Barrett. But she was sheltered from the mafia world and he had to wonder what she was really like.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mia and her mom arrived at the church for the rehearsal. She walked in and saw her family and Wade's family. She smiled at him as she walked to the altar.<p>

"Okay, since our bride is here. Let's get this rehearsal going." Father Farris said to them. "Okay, after the walk down the aisle on the arm of her father, Mia you will stand beside Wade. And I will pray and give the greeting. Then I will ask who is it that brings this woman to this man? Domenico you will say I do. I will then do the pledge of support and Mia, both of your parents will say we do. Then I will ask your parents, Wade. We will then do the unity candle with the moms. And I will read Paul's letter to the Romans 12:9-18. I will then say this is the word of the lord and everyone will say Thanks be to God. I will then read Responsorial Psalm 71st Psalms and everyone will read along with me. The next reading is the first letter of John 4:7-12. Next is the Gospel of St. John. Then the catholic wedding ceremony homily. Then the wedding vows. I will say Mia and Wade, as you dedicate yourselves to each other, we are mindful of the presence of God around us. You will hold each other hand and slide the ring half way on and repeat the vows after me. I will ask the best man who holds the rings and he will say I do. I will say a blessing over the ring and then Mia, you and Wade will light the unity candle. We will have the wedding prayer and the first communion. Then the Lord's Prayer and the sign of peace. Then I will pronounce you husband and wife and then say the benediction. Then you will kiss the bride and depart."

He finished going over the rest and made sure everyone knew what they were doing. After the rehearsal, they headed to Giano's.

"I want to thank everyone who has been there during the wedding planning of our only daughter's wedding." Domenico said. "We are so happy that she is marrying Wade tomorrow. We couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. Wade, we are happy to have you in our family and we are happy to be associated with the Barrett family. Di famiglia. Ci sono molti anni insieme."

"Di famiglia." Everyone answered holding up their glasses.

Everyone enjoyed the dinner and Wade and Mia gave their attendants their gifts. Which were diamond necklaces for the bridesmaids and a diamond encrusted watch for the guys. Once the rehearsal dinner was over, Wade walked Mia to her car.

"I hate that I can't be with you tonight." He said as they stood by her car.

"Well, we have the rest of our lives to be together. You know how my mom is." She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Besides we did spend the night with each other the night of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. So we should not stay together the night before our wedding."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I know the rules your family has. They would be so shocked if they knew you weren't a virgin on your wedding day."

"Technically no but seeing as you are the only person I've been with, it would probably be okay. I mean I am marrying you. So really I have only been with my husband."

"That is true. Now, I have somewhere to be to take care of something." He kissed her passionately. "I love you Mia."

"I love you too." She kissed him one more time and then she got into her car and drove toward the compound.

After Mia left, Wade caught up with his brothers and friends at a local strip club. He wanted to have some fun.

"So, tomorrow bro, you will be off the market." William, his older brother, said to him as they sat in the strip club watching the dancer called Honey doing her dance.

"I might be married but I will still get whoever I want." Wade laughed. "Mia is naïve and has been sheltered all her life. She will believe anything. I will still be able to be with other women and she will be none the wiser. Like she believes I truly love her. I do love her but I love the power that she brings more."

"It will be a powerful union." Drew, his other brother said.

"That will. When father came to me when I was fifteen and told me I would marry Mia. I was angry and shocked. She is beautiful but I didn't want her. But father explained everything and then told me to make her fall in love with me. So I did. Father was right. The uniting of our families will bring so much. We can now be the most powerful."

"That we will." William said holding up his glass. His brothers soon followed. "To the Romano's and the Barrett's. The two most powerful families."

"And to the naïve Mia. She is making all of this so easy." Wade laughed as they clink their glasses.

John, Randy and Ted had followed Mia. They were deciding on how to take her.

"The best time is before the wedding. When she is in the bride's room." John said as they sat outside the Romano compound.

"Why do you say that?" Randy asked.

"Because she will be alone. There is a time when the bride is alone in the bride room. That is the time to take her."

"Alright." Randy replied. "So we will plan to take her from the church."

"Do you think we will go to hell for that?" Ted asked.

"Seriously Ted. You think about that." Randy laughed.

"What?"

"You little brother are crazy." Randy laughed. "Now, are we going to stay out here all night?"

"No. We need to make sure we can get into the church without being seen and get out too." John replied.

They quickly left and headed to the church. They mapped out the route to take and how to get into the church. Once they had her, they would head to the airport. The Romano and Barrett families were in for a rude awakening.

Please Review!

* * *

><p>Di famiglia – To Family<p>

Ci sono molti anni insieme—May we have many years together


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>The next morning Mia woke up. She was excited. Today was the day she would marry the man she loved. She headed downstairs to have a quiet cup of coffee before the crazy day that would follow.<p>

"Mom, you're up." Mia said when she headed downstairs.

"I have a lot to do today." Rosa replied. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I am. I love Wade." She replied with a smile. "He does love me right?"

"Of course he does." Rosa said hugging her daughter. She knew their marriage was more of a business deal but she also knew that Wade did love her.

"I'm nervous about being a wife but I'm excited too."

"It's natural to be both. It's natural to be nervous on wedding night too."

"Yeah." Mia smiled. She wasn't going to tell her mom that she and Wade had already been together like that. She had always planned to wait until marriage as she was taught but when she and Wade got engaged, he kept pressuring her to have sex. Finally she gave in after he convinced her that since they were going to be married, it wasn't a bad thing.

While Mia was in her house getting ready for the wedding, Wade was waking up with Kelly, a stripper he had met a few months earlier. He wasn't serious about her. He was after all an engaged man but she was fun in bed which was the whole reason for being with her.

"Do you really have to go?" Kelly asked as he got dressed to head to the get ready for the wedding.

"Yes. I'm getting married today." He replied to her.

"What will happen after you're married? Are we still going to be together?"

"Yes. I told you. You will be my mistress when I am married. It's common in my world. My future wife is naïve and she has no idea about anything. She will believe anything I say. I can have affairs and she would be none the wiser." He leaned down and kissed her. "I will see you after my honeymoon."

"Alright." Kelly sighed once he left. She thought sleeping with a future Mafiosi was a good thing. She would have anything she wanted except be his wife. She wanted that more than anything but with Mia Romano being Wade's future wife, it was not something she could look forward too.

After leaving Kelly, Wade headed to get ready for the wedding. He knew after the wedding, he and Mia were heading to Turtle Island in Fiji for their honeymoon. He was ready to get married and get the power that Mia possessed that she had no idea she did.

John, Randy and Ted got everything together to kidnap Mia. John was the one who would go into the church and take her. They had planned everything. He would enter through the side door which was right by the bride's room. He would slowly go into the room and take her when her back was turned. He would cholform her and carry her out of the church. Once she was out, he would put her in the car and they would go to the airport.

Once on the jet, they would fly to Sicily and go to the compound. Once there, his father told them to tell Mia all about her family and her future husband. Natalie, Randy's wife, had left for Sicily the day before. She was to get the compound ready.

Mia arrived at the church and the bridesmaids help her get dressed. She was nervous and excited. She couldn't wait to be married and off to her honeymoon. She asked her maid of honor to take Wade a gift she had bought him. She was shocked when he sent her something too.

After opening the diamond locket he gave her, she was left alone in the bride's room. The bridesmaids were getting ready to walk down the aisle. She was waiting for her father to walk her down the aisle. She stood in the bride room and looked in the mirror. She took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror.

John had arrived at the church and went in through the side door. He hid when he saw Mia's Brother Evan. Once Evan was gone, he headed into the bride's room. He quietly made his way into the room. He saw Mia standing by the window looking out. She was indeed a beautiful woman and in a wedding dress, she looked so much more beautiful. He walked over quietly and placed the cloth over her nose and mouth before she could react. She struggled against him briefly but he was a lot stronger than she was. She went limp against him and he inhaled breathing in the scent of vanilla mixed with her perfume. He'd seen pictures of her before but the pictures didn't do her justice. He shook the thoughts of out his head staying focused on his task.

Once he was sure she was out, he picked her up and carried her to the side door where Randy was waiting. He helped John get Mia into the car and they quickly left. They had made sure that no one in the Romano or Barrett families saw them. They arrived at the airport and boarded the jet. They were soon on their way to Sicily.

While they were in the car, Domenico headed to the bride's room to get his daughter. He walked in and didn't see her. He looked all over the church and couldn't find her. He made his way to the altar.

"What's wrong, Domenico?" Rosa asked her husband.

"Mia is gone." He replied to her and everyone else.

"What do you mean Mia is gone?" Wade asked. "Did she skip out on our wedding?" He walked angrily toward the bride's room not really understanding how she could have simply vanished.

"No, she wouldn't do that. She was very excited about the wedding." Justin replied. "Someone must have taken her." He was following closely behind Wade worry running through him for his sister's safety.

"Everyone look all over and then head all over the city. I want my daughter found and I want it done now." Domenico said to them.

Everyone left and the soldiers in the families began looking everywhere in the city for Mia. They had no sign of her. Domenico and Benjamin were certain that it was another family. They decided to go and see the Dons of the Cena, Rossi and Moreno families. They were determined to find out who took her and nothing would be left unturned.

Mia woke up a few hours later and looked around at her surroundings. It took a minute to get her bearings straight but when she finally did, she realized that she was on a plane. She looked around and noticed that her hands were bound in front of her. Her throat ached and felt like she'd swallowed sand. She couldn't really move. She looked up and saw John walking toward her. He removed the gag that was in her mouth and her blue eyes flashed with fear. He untied her hands and gave her a glass of water.

"Drink this and you will feel better." He said. She looked up at him and jerked the glass away from him. He walked back over to the seat he had previously been sitting in. She heard another man laugh and she turned her head a little seeing two men in her peripheral vision.

"I see you still have a way with the ladies." Randy laughed.

"Stuff it. Not everyone can be you and Nat." John replied. He looked back over his shoulder and got up walking to the kitchen. He fixed Mia a sandwich and brought it over to her. She refused to take it. He stood there holding the sandwich in front of her for a few more minutes and then placed it on the seat next to her. He was walking back toward his seat when she spoke.

"You have no idea what you've done. My father and my fiancé will come looking for me." John walked back over to her and got down eye level with her. He saw her fear of him and he hated it. He never wanted her to fear him. He felt a strange attraction to her. He couldn't explain it. But there was an instant need to protect her. And that instinct went against everything his father wanted them to tell her. He knew that when she found out the truth about her family, the truth about Wade, it would break her spirit.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on."

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

><p>John walked back to his seat beside Randy. He looked over at Mia who was finally eating the sandwich. He turned his attention to Randy.<p>

"Natalie, got everything ready at the compound?" John asked him.

"Yes. She and I are on the second floor in the last bedroom. You are in the bedroom that connects to the one Mia will be in." Randy replied. "Remember father doesn't want her to go anywhere without you."

"I know." John sighed.

"What's up?" Randy asked knowingly.

"Nothing. Just not looking forward to destroying this girl's life."

"We aren't destroying it. We are making it better. She needs to know exactly what her family and fiancé do."

"Randy, you read the file on her. She knows nothing about her family and she knows nothing about her cheating fiancé. When we tell her everything about them, her life won't make sense to her anymore."

"John, we are helping her. It's not right to leave her in the dark. She needs to know everything."

John sighed because he knew Randy was right. Mia did deserve to know everything but something inside him didn't want to hurt her like that.

"John, relax, we are helping."

"Alright." John looked again at Mia. In all the photos he had seen of her, none of them really showed how beautiful she was.

Mia sat on the plane watching the two men talk. She had no idea who they were and why they had taken her. She hoped that her father, brothers and Wade were looking for her. But they were still in New York and she was going wherever this plane was.

"Why did you take me?" Mia asked them. Both looked startled that she asked. "I asked you a question. Why did you take me?"

"All of that will be explained in time, Mia." John answered.

"Then where are you taking me?"

"You will know once we get that." Randy answered this time. "I suggest you enjoy the trip and not ask more questions."

Mia turned away from both of them her eyes holding in the tears. She didn't understand why they had taken and what they wanted. She only wanted to go home and get back to her life.

Domenico and Benjamin arranged a meeting with the other Dons. They wanted to know who took Mia. The meeting was to be held in the commission offices. Soon the Dons of the families were there. Domenico Romano, Benjamin Barrett, John Cena Sr., Enrico Rossi, and Vincenzio Moreno were all seated around the table.

"Well Domenico, you called this meeting." Enrico Rossi said to him. He was the current chairman of the commission.

"I want to know who kidnapped my daughter." Domenico said to them.

"We don't know who kidnapped your daughter." John Cena Sr. replied. He had to keep up with that pretense.

"Today was to be my daughter's wedding day to Ben's son. A marriage to unite our families. Someone here wanted to stop that and they kidnapped my daughter."

"Do you have proof of this Dom?" Vincenzio Moreno asked.

"No, I don't but I know it was. Who else would want to stop the wedding?"

"Dom, you don't know that. It could be one of the rival families from the west. They could have wanted to stop it and they kidnapped Mia." Enrico said.

"I want my daughter back and I want who did this punished."

"Dom, if one of us is involved, the commission will find out and that person will be punished." Vincenzio replied.

"Good. Then I want everyone looking for my daughter."

He and Ben quickly left the office and headed back to his house. He wanted to know if their soldiers or their sons had found anything.

Domenico and Ben had planned this perfectly. Wade would marry Mia and it would unite the families and they together would take over the commission. They would form the most powerful mafia family in the world. But it couldn't be done without the marriage as Mia was the only girl in any of the five families. She was the girl every don wanted for their sons but Ben and Dom made the first arrangements.

But someone was trying to change that. Dom knew whoever took Mia wanted to stop the wedding and he had a feeling that they wanted to tell Mia everything about the business. He had worked so hard to shield Mia from the mob world and he had until now.

Wade and his brothers searched the city for Mia and never located her. They asked everyone who provided the family with information but no one had heard anything about Mia and the kidnapping. They soon headed back to the house.

"I can't believe this. No one knows who took her or where she is." Wade said as they sat in the office. "This is not acceptable."

"Wade relax. She'll show up." Drew replied. "No one is going to hurt her."

"This ruins my plans. How can I take over the commission without the power of the Romano family?"

"There will be no you taking over." Ben said walking in. He walked over to his son and smacked him across the face. "You are stupid. You aren't ready to take over the local dairy queen."

"Dad, come on." Wade said sitting down.

"No, you have so much to learn." Ben sat down and Domenico and his sons walked in.

"I want my daughter found."

"Has there been any ransom calls or notes?" Drew asked. "Maybe it's money."

"No one who knows the Romano's would do that." Arturo said.

"How do we know Mia just didn't leave? Maybe she didn't want to marry Wade." William said.

"Why wouldn't Mia want to marry me? She loves me." Wade replied with a smirk.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you can't keep it in your pants." Larenzo replied. "We know all about you and the white trash stripper."

Wade was shocked that the Romano's knew about his affair with Kelly. He was more shocked that they hadn't kicked the crap out of him.

"Larenzo, who told you that?" Domenico asked. He had heard nothing about Wade cheating.

"I have a friend who works at the strip club. They have seen Wade on numerous occasions with this stripper. He buys her gifts and they headed to her nearby apartment. Stays there for days at a time. "

"Do you think Mia found this out and left?" Domenico asked.

"Mia didn't know about it." Justin replied.

"How do you know that Justin?" Domenico asked his son.

"Mia would have told me or Evan. We are closest to her. If she knew Wade was cheating on her, she would have told us." Domenico nodded.

"Wade, why don't you and your boys go home and get some rest? I will make sure that someone alerts you if we get any leads." Wade stood there for a moment and then nodded in agreement and left with his family. Domenico was silent for a minute and then he looked at his sons. He had to find Mia and protect her from whoever it was that had taken her and from her lecherous fiancé. "I want a tail on Wade and his entire family. I want someone watching their every move. The next time you catch him with this stripper, let me know." The boys nodded their heads in agreement and left their father to his thoughts. He sat back and thought about his daughter and who could have wanted to take her and what he could do to make sure that she was returned to him safely.

The plane touched down in Sicily a few hours later. Randy went to talk to the pilot and gather their bags while John tried to wake a sleeping Mia. After three failed attempts to wake her, he scooped her up and held her in his arms as he walked off the plane and to the awaiting car. He put her down in the backseat and sat down beside her, removing his suit jacket as he did. He watched as Randy got in front with the driver. They headed toward the compound. He was looking out the window when he felt a shift in the seat beside him. He looked over at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He took the discarded suit jacket and draped it over her to shield her from the air running in the car.

Randy caught a glimpse of this in the rearview mirror and smiled to himself. Although he knew their father would be less than pleased if John fell in love with Mia, he knew it was inevitable. The heart wants what the heart wants. And he knew that deep down, John's heart wanted Mia even though they had only met a few hours earlier.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, alert and favorite this story. You guys are awesome

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

Disclaimer:I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the compound and John tried once again to wake Mia up. He never knew someone could be such a sound sleeper.<p>

"Just carry her in the house." Randy said to him. He knew that Natalie had made sure the compound was ready.

"Alright." John got out of the car first and then picked her up from the backseat. He headed up the front stairs of the porch and into the house. He saw Natalie coming down the stairs.

"She's in the middle room on the right on the second floor." Natalie laughed.

"Thanks." John headed upstairs with Mia in his arms. He came to her room and went in. He gently placed her on the bed and walked out. He wanted to make sure Natalie had got Mia some clothes because he was sure she didn't want to wear the wedding dress anymore.

He headed into the living room and found Randy and Natalie sitting on the sofa in the room. He sat down in the chair nearby.

"Did you get Mia some clothes?" He asked Natalie

"I did. They are in the room so as soon as she is up, she can shower and change." Natalie replied. "So, what are we doing with her?"

"We are going to tell her all about her family." Randy replied.

"She really knows nothing?" Natalie was shocked because Mia had grown up in the mafia world. Natalie had known what Randy was when she met him. She found it hard that Mia knew nothing.

"She knows nothing." John replied. "Her father and brothers went to great lengths to cover what they do. Mia thinks her family has a vineyard and an olive oil company. She doesn't know about the gambling, the drugs, the murders and the prostitution."

"Well then she is in for a rude awakening. This is going to be shocking for her to hear."

"Yeah it is." John sighed.

"Dad wants us to make sure she is comfortable. She is to go nowhere without you John. Your room connects to hers." Randy said to change the subject.

"Who does he want her to know about first? Her father, her brothers or Wade?"

"Her brothers. I don't think she could handle hearing about Wade right off the bat." Randy replied.

John walked outside for a minute and Randy sat on the couch by Natalie. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. There was something that she had to tell him. She just didn't know how he would take the news. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the time with you." he said leaning in to kiss her on the lips. "Do you remember the last time we were here?" she nodded.

"We had our first real conversation about having kids. I've been giving that a lot more thought lately. I've decided we shouldn't wait another two years. I was thinking more like seven months." He looked at her for a minute and then realized what she was telling him. He placed his hand gently on her stomach and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

"When?"

"Turns out we weren't so careful when we went to Aspen for Christmas." He smiled and kissed her again.

Mia woke up and realized that she wasn't on the plane anymore. She got up which was a little difficult in the wedding dress. Once she was up, she walked over to the window. She opened it and saw the ocean and the beach. She walked out on it and saw the guards nearby. She knew she had no way of leaving.

"There are clothes in the closet and the bathroom is right there. You can shower and change. " John said walking in the room. " I assume you don't want to wear your wedding dress anymore."

"Where am I?" She asked walking over to the closet and got out something to change into.

"We are in Sicily at my family's compound." He replied to her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm John." He said only telling her his first name.

"That's all I get?" She asked turning to face him.

"For now." He replied heading toward the door. "I will leave you to get changed."

"Excuse me, John." She asked politely

"Yes, Mia." He turned to face her.

"Can you help me with the zipper and buttons on my dress?"

"Sure." He said slowly going over to her. He wasn't sure if helping her get undressed was a good thing. But he unbuttoned the buttons first and the unzipped the zipper.

Mia caught the top before it came down too low. She turned to face him. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He barely got out. "I will leave you."

He quickly made his way out of her room and into the hallway. He knew she was beautiful but seeing her half undressed just made him realize exactly how beautiful she was.

"You okay John?" Randy asked seeing the look on his face and how fast he came out of Mia's room. "Did Mia hit you?"

"No, she asked me where we were and then she asked me to help her get undressed."

"Really? She asked you that already. She works fast for someone who is engaged." Randy laughed.

"Ha, ha. Not like that, you perv."

"I'm just saying you obviously want Mia. So make your move."

"What do you mean I want Mia? I just met her." John said to him.

"Let's continue this in the office." Randy said pointing to the upstairs office. Once they were inside John asked him again.

"Okay what did you mean I want Mia?"

"You like her."

"I just met her."

"So love can happen that fast." Randy said as he sat down

"Whoa, how did you get from want her to love her?"

"I assume if you want her that you love her and I know you."

"If I want her that doesn't mean I love her."

"So, you do want her? Are you going to seduce her while we have her?"

"Randy, we kidnapped her. We are getting ready to tell her that her brothers are in the mob and have killed people. Tell her that her father is the one who ordered the kills and he is a mafia don. Then we tell her that her fiancée is in the mob too and he doesn't really love her. He wants her power and he is cheating with a stripper. Do you think she is going to want anything from me or have anything to do with me? Especially something as personal as sex?"

"You never know. Once she finds out about Wade, she could fall for you."

"Right and pigs can fly."

"Seriously man, look at me and Nat...she hated me at first. She didn't want anything to do with me. But I made my move and now...now we're having a baby." John looked at him and smiled. Randy had always wanted to be a Dad. Now he and Natalie were getting the chance to make that happen.

"Congrats man."

"Thanks. All I'm saying is make your move. Just ease into it. You never know how things will work out."

"Are we doing the right thing? Are we sure this is the only way? Finding out all this information is going to crush her. Could something really develop between us after that?"

Randy smiled and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
>"And you say you don't love her..."<p>

Mia got a shower and got dressed in white linen Capri pants, pink lace cami top and white sandals. She kept her dark hair down. She walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Well, It's nice to see you awake and not in a wedding dress." John said. He had been standing outside her door.

"Are you going to tell me what I'm doing here?" She asked him.

"I am if you follow me." He headed downstairs with her behind him.

They arrived at the theatre room downstairs. He knew it was going to be hard for her to see her brothers killing people. He decide to show her her older brothers first and then the younger ones. His father had told them that she was closer to Justin and Evan so show them last.

"Mia, do you know anything about your family business?" John asked her.

"My family owns a vineyard here in Sicily and an olive oil company." She replied.

"That's not all." He started the video which showed her older brothers, Larenzo and Arturo killing associates who turned against the family.

She sat there for a moment looking at the screen. John was sure that she was shocked but he never expected her to say what came out of her mouth next.

"How did you do this? Did you doctor this somehow? My brothers would never hurt anyone. They are the sweetest men on earth. You did this to try and turn me against them!"

"I didn't do anything. Your brothers and your father are in the mafia. They kill people who turn against them Mia." She continued to stare at the screen. Almost as if she was studying it. She realized that he was telling her the truth. She turned to look at him, a perfect storm of emotions in her eyes.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you have a right to know."

"So my brothers, Larenzo and Arturo have killed people and you say my dad has too?" She asked. "They kept this from me, Justin and Evan."

"Not exactly." He replied. He knew she was closer to Justin and Evan and this would hurt her so much. He sighed and pressed play.

Mia sat there and watched Justin and Evan killing someone also. She grasped in shocked when she saw them.

"Oh my god." She said.

John sat beside her and he couldn't stop himself from hugging her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to see that."

She stayed in his arms for a minute before pulling away. "No, you're not sorry. This is what you wanted. You wanted me to know about my family and I do."

She got up and ran upstairs. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave with the guards around. She went to the room they put her in and laid down on the bed and cried. She couldn't believe that Justin and Evan as well as the others and her father was killers. They were monsters. She didn't really know them at all.

John got up from the couch and went to follow her. Natalie stopped him at the bottom of the stairs. "She needs time to process this. Give her tonight and talk to her in the morning."

John nodded. He knew Natalie was right. Mia needed time to deal with this. John walked over to the veranda and looked out at the ocean. He loved the ocean and beach. It was his favorite place. He looked toward the room where Mia was. He sighed hoping she was okay.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. You rock!

Co-Written with RatedrKjErIcHo. You are an awesome writer and we make a great team.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way

* * *

><p>Justin and Evan had looked everywhere for Mia. They had asked all the associates and informants they knew about any information on Mia. They worried she was in danger. They couldn't lose her. They and their father had done everything to shield and protect Mia from the mob life. The three of them were the youngest and the closest. Justin and Mia were close because they were twins. Evan was the youngest and only a few years younger than them. After checking another place, they headed home.<p>

"Did you find anything?" Domenico asked his youngest sons.

"No. Dad, where could she be?" Justin asked. "I don't think she is in the US at all."

"Then where would she be?" Domenico thought for certain that one of the other families had Mia.

"I don't know."

"Dad, we need to look at the possibility that maybe Wade did something." Evan said cautiously. He wasn't sure how his father would react.

"What do you think Wade did?" Domenico didn't think Wade would hurt Mia because he wanted the power that he would get once they were married but he also didn't think Wade would be stupid enough to cheat but he was.

"I don't know for sure. But maybe he didn't want to get married. Maybe he wanted to fuck that stripper and be married to her."

"Evan Michael Romano, watch your language in this house." Their mother said walking in.

"Sorry mama." He replied.

"Domenico, any word on Mia?" Rosa asked her husband.

"No. We can't find a trace." He replied to his worried wife.

"She didn't just leave on her own. She wouldn't do that. I know Wade doesn't truly love her like she deserves to be loved but I don't think he would hurt her."

"I think you're wrong." Justin added. "Wade wanted the power but he would rather fuck the stripper."

"Justin Luka Romano, watch your language too." Rosa scolded her son. She hated when they would use that language. Domenico let them talk any way they wanted.

"Sorry mama."

"Boys, we will find your sister and I don't think Wade had anything to do with it." Domenico replied. "Has he had any contact with the stripper?"

"We think so. He is being careful. Larenzo and Arturo are watching him while Mike and Alex are watching his family." Justin replied.

"Good. I want to know when he sees this stripper. I want to talk to her."

"Dad, I'm not sure you should do that." Evan added. "What could you want to say to her?"

"I don't know maybe tell her slutty skanky ass to stay away from him."

"Dad, you think Wade is going to stop. Please, he wants her. If you offered him the power without having to marry Mia, he would choose Kelly in a minute." Evan said as Justin nodded in agreement.

"I wish so much now that I had made a plan with one of the other families. They all had sons too."

"Domenico, what's done is done." Rosa added. "Mia loves Wade. So you need to talk to him about this stripper. I won't have my daughter humiliated."

"I will speak with her and then him." Domenico hoped things would go smoothly with the talks but he wasn't sure. He turned to Justin and Evan. "Go see if Larenzo and Arturo have anything."

"Yes sir." They said walking out. Both wanted to be present when their father talked to Kelly and Wade.

Ted entered the office and placed the envelope on his father's desk. "These are of Wade and the stripper."

"Excellent. Have you talked to your brothers?"

"Yes. I talked to Randy. They showed Mia her brothers on DVD and in pictures. She was devastated."

"I imagine so. Next her father and then her fiancé. She needs to know exactly who she was going to married."

"Okay. Oh, Randy thinks John is falling for Mia. In fact, he thinks he already is in love with her. Randy thinks John has a plan to get her to fall for him."

Fabo placed his glasses on the maila envelope that contained the photos of Wade and the stripper that Ted had obtained earlier. He smiled slightly to himself. He hadn't expected this delightful turn of events. This was the perfect twist in the plan. If John and Mia could fall in love, they could combine their families and Wade would be executed for his crimes.

"Tell John to go ahead with his plan but I want a phone call from him tomorrow." Ted nodded and walked toward the door. He stopped before his hand actually reached the knob and he turned back to look at his father.

"I almost forgot to tell you. You are going to be a grandfather. Natalie and Randy are having a baby." Ted said.

"That's wonderful." Ted nodded and looked down at the floor.

Fabo sighed. He knew the sadness that ran through his son and he knew the reason for it. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his brother. He was. But this news made Ted think about his own wife and child. The ones he'd lost barely a year before when Wade and his brothers shot the house up. He got up from the desk and put his hand on his son's shoulder, feeling his own sadness at the loss of his other daughter in law and grandchild.

"Son, we will get Wade and make him pay for his crimes. But in order to do that, we are going to need Mia." Ted nodded again and walked out of the room to call John and let him know the next phase of the plan.

John was on the balcony trying to figure out his next move when his cell phone went off. It was Ted.

"Hey, bro, what's up?"

"Dad said go ahead with your plan. I'm sending you some pictures of Wade and the stripper. Dad wants Mia to know exactly what Wade is."

"I'm going to tell her about her father and more on her family then I will expose Wade. Ted, we all want the same thing. Wade's head on a platter. The commission wouldn't grant our request without proof. Now, we will get Wade."

"John, dad says we need Mia if we are going to do that."

"I know. We convince Mia how bad Wade is for her and she will in turn convince her family to help us take care of Wade."

"That is true." Ted replied.

"Teddy, don't worry. Wade and his brothers will pay for what they did."

"I know. I need to go. I will send you the photos."

"Thanks."

John hung up and headed inside. He went upstairs to his room. Once he got there, he went to the door that connected his room with Mia's. He didn't hear anything in the room so he quietly opened the door. He saw Mia on the bed asleep. He walked over to her and saw the tear stained pillow. He sighed. He hated that she was so upset by this but she deserved to know what her family and Wade were capable of.

Please Reivew!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. We are a great team. Thanks for writing with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mia woke up and realized that she had fallen asleep. She wiped the tears that had stained her face. She couldn't believe what she learned about her brothers. John had said her father was the one who told her brothers who killed. How could her family do this and she not know. She got up and washed her face and headed downstairs. She was hungry. She didn't know where she was or what was going to happy now. She didn't understand what the point was of showing her this. Why tell her about her family?<p>

She headed into the kitchen and was shocked to see someone else there. She thought she and John were the only ones here.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." Natalie said when she looked up and saw Mia.

"Mia." She said sitting across from her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Great. Let me make some dinner." Natalie got up and started making some dinner. She saw John out of the corner of her eye. "Let me go check something and I will be right back."

She walked over to where John was. "Let me talk to her. It will be fine."

John nodded and left to find his brother. He wanted to talk to Randy about what Ted said. They needed to finish out talking about their plan.

"Sorry about that. Just telling the guys to leave us."

"Guys?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, John and my husband, Randy."

"Oh." Mia wasn't sure if she could ask Natalie the questions she had. "Can you tell me where we are?"

"We are in Sicily at the Cena family compound."

"The Cena Family?"

"Yes one of the five families." Natalie turned to Mia as she cooked. "Mia, the mafia has five major families and they run the organization. The Cena's and The Romano's are two of the most powerful as is The Barrett family."

"They are all in this organization?"

"Yes. Mia, I know you only know what John has told you but your family is powerful. It is probably the most powerful in the organization. That is why you are the most wanted person for any of the families. That is why Wade wants to marry you. For the power you possess."

"The power I possess?" Mia asked confused

"You are the only daughter in any of the families. You have the power to unite any of the other families with your own through marriage. Whoever ends up being your husband will have more power than even they would ever be able to understand."

"How do you know all this?" Mia asked taking a bite out of the plate of pasta that Natalie had placed in front of her.

"Because my husband doesn't lie to me. He's been honest with me from the beginning. He wanted a partner in his marriage. Not just someone to warm his bed, bare his children and spend his money. He wanted our love to be pure and honest. A love that he could be proud to tell our children about." Natalie said as she poured Mia a glass of wine. "That's what marriage is supposed to be. Honest, kind and patient. Now, you have to ask yourself. Is that the kind of love you and Wade have? Has he always been honest and patient with you? If not, that's not love Mia. That's not what you need or deserve in your life."

Mia sighed because she knew Natalie was right. She and Wade didn't have that. He wasn't always patient with her and now she was wondering if he was honest at all with her.

"Mia, I know this is a lot to take in and you don't really know us that well. But we only want you to know what your family is about."

"Really? That's all you want?"

"Yes. Mia, you're going to be here for a while. There are no phones you can use to call anyone. The house phones are not working and the cell phones are in a safe."

"Right." Mia sighed and got up. "I'm going to my room since that is where I suppose to stay."

"Mia, you aren't confined to your room. You can walk the grounds provided John is with you."

"Right but I'm going up."

"I will get John." Natalie said walking outside where the guys were. She told John that Mia was done and wanted to go upstairs to her room.

John walked in the kitchen and saw Mia standing there. "Did you want to watch TV or something?"

"No, I don't' want to see anymore videos of my family killing people." She said walking out.

He quickly went after her and caught up with her on the stairs. "Mia, I wasn't going to show you more of that. I just meant maybe watch a movie or something."

"Alright." She replied to him.

"Great, let's go to the theater room." He headed back downstairs and she followed.

He hoped this would help her relax a little. He knew this was confusing for her and she wasn't quite sure about things. He hoped that the plan he and his family had didn't do more damage than good. But they had to avenge what Wade and his family had done.

He held the door open for her as they walked in. His breath caught in his throat as she walked by and took a seat in one of the plush theater chairs. She was so beautiful and she didn't even realize it. She carried herself with such dignity and ease that John suddenly flushed with anger at the thought of Wade cheating on her with some glorified hooker. He lingered at the door for a few minutes to collect his thoughts before he walked over to the large bookshelf that held all the movies. He looked over at her and his face scrunched in instant worry. She was right there with him but she seemed so far away. He hated what they were doing to her. But this was the only way.

Mia kept her eyes on the floor trying not to look at him. All the information that had been presented to her in the last few hours was still fresh on her mind and she wasn't sure she had wrapped her head around it all. Her family was a mob family. She was about to be married into another one. Like it was some kind of business arrangement. Her feelings a mere afterthought. And she was in Italy with these strangers who seemed to mean her no harm. She thought about what Natalie had said to her earlier. She did want to find a love that was honest and true. A partnership. And she had been sure that she'd found that in Wade. Until a few hours ago, she was sure of who she was. But now nothing made sense. She looked up from the floor as he knelt in front of her with a movie in his hand. She smiled. It was an old black and white movie that she'd watched over and over again. One that Wade would never watch with her. He didn't like old movies like that.

"Mind watching a little Bogie and Bacall?" he asked softly. She shook her head and he put the movie in the player.

"This is one of my favorite movies of all time." She said as he walked over to his own chair with the remote in his hand. He looked at her and smiled. She noticed for the first time what a nice smile he had. She felt a feeling she had never really felt before when he said what he said next.

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning John woke up and walked onto the balcony that was off his room. He thought back to the night before. He had a good time watching the movie with Mia. He knew today they would be showing her more with her family and telling her about them. But last night there wasn't any of that. It was fun and nice. He walked back in and got showered and dressed. He had a message from Ted to call their dad. He wondered what he wanted. He walked to the upstairs study and dialed his dad's number.<p>

"John, finally." Fabo said picking up. "How is it going?"

"Fine. We showed Mia her brothers."

"Good. Show her her dad and tell her how many things he has done. Tell her how many men he has ordered killed."

"Alright."

"John, this is important. Mia needs to know everything. I'm sending you photos of Wade with this stripper he is seeing. Show them to Mia and tell her about Wade. I mean everything including how he and his family killed Lila and the baby."

"Dad, is this right? Destroying this girl's life."

"John, Wade and his family have to pay for what they did." He sighed. "I know you have feelings for this girl."

"How would you know that?"

"I have my ways. I think it's great. You deserve to be happy and you can be happy with Mia."

"Dad, she doesn't think that way about me."

"She could if you make the effort."

"Dad, I'm not going to trick her into falling in love with me like Wade did."

"I didn't say that. I said get to know her and be there for her when she learns the truth."

"Dad, I have to go. She will be up if she isn't already."

"Call me and let me know." He hung up before John could say anything else.

John sighed. He knew all of this would hard for Mia to hear. He only hoped she would be okay. He hated to hurt her but it was really better for her to know everything. Being kept in the dark could put her life in danger.

Mia woke up and showered. She was soon dressed in a white sundress with spaghetti straps that tie at the shoulders with white wedge sandals. She pulled her hair up and headed out of the room. She was shocked when she ran right into John.

"Wow, you really are everywhere I turn aren't you?" she asked with a hint of a smile on her face. He laughed a little.

"I guess I am. How about some breakfast. My sister in law Natalie is an amazing cook." he said as they walked down to the kitchen.

"I know. That Pasta Primavera was the best I have ever tasted." she said as they rounded the corner and saw Natalie already hard at work in the kitchen. There was quite a spread. Pancakes, eggs, fruit salad, toast, bacon, sausage and freshly squeezed orange juice.

Natalie looked up and smiled when she saw the two of them walking in together talking. She could see that John had feelings for Mia. Even if he was too blind to see it or admit them to himself. She also took note of the way that Mia glanced at John when she thought no one was looking. She smiled. She'd looked at Randy that way in the beginning when she was trying so hard to fight her feelings for him.

"Domenico, where is our daughter?" Rosa Romano asked. "We should have heard something by now."

"I don't know where she is Rosa. I'm trying to find her. I have everyone looking the city and country for her."

"We should have told her about everything. Then she might have been prepared and not kidnapped."

"I don't regret not telling Mia about things. We wanted to protect our only daughter."

"But did we? Dom, she was kidnapped and is being held somewhere." Rosa walked to the window. "Do you think one of the other families has her?"

"I don't know." Domenico replied walking over to kiss his wife.

Wade and his brothers sat in their father's office. They too had been looking the city and country for Mia. Ben wasn't going to give up uniting his family with the Romano's.

"I can't believe there is no sign of her." Ben said as they sat there.

"Dad, I'm not sure she didn't run off." Drew replied. He hadn't wanted them to unite with the Romano's.

"She didn't leave me." Wade said angrily. "She wouldn't do that. She doesn't have the strength to go against anything plus she's in love with me. I made sure of that. I did everything to make her love her. I took her on romantic dates, send her gifts. Our first kiss was so romantic. Everything made her love me. I even talked her into sleeping with me before we were married. I can make Mia do anything."

"The same way you can make your stripper do anything?" William said. "I mean this wouldn't be the first time one of you ladies men lost your woman now would it?" he said with his eyes directed at Drew. "So just shut the fuck up and quit fighting. We will find her. If and when she wants to be found. Until then how bout you just sit your bloody selves down before I give you the beating of a lifetime."

Ben looked at his oldest son and then back at the younger two. He shook his head. He hoped that they found Mia soon. Otherwise, his boys would rip each other apart and his plans to get rid of the other families would be dashed. He settled back in his chair. They had to find Mia. And their first target when Wade and Mia were married would be the family that had taken the most from them. The Cena's.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. We make a great team. Thanks for writing with me

* * *

><p>John looked over at Mia as she finished eating breakfast. He knew today he would have to show her the things her father had done. He knew that this would probably break her heart more than seeing her brothers commit murder but he had to show her.<br>She could feel his eyes on her and she looked over at him. She knew that he would show her more of what her family was really about. She was scared to find out what else they had done but she appreciated the fact that she finally knew the truth. Even if complete strangers were the ones that were giving it to her. She got up off the stool she was sitting on and stood in front of John who looked at her curiously.  
>"I know you're going to show me more today so let's get this over with." she said grabbing his hand and tugging him up from his stool.<br>He felt a shock run through him as he got up and followed her to the theater room.

They sat down in the theater room. Mia couldn't believe what she felt when she took John's hand. It was like a shock of electricity ran through her. John looked at Mia and sighed. He wasn't looking forward to showing her this.

"Mia, this video will be hard for you. Just a warning." John said as he sat down beside her and pressed play.

Mia looked at the screen and was shocked when her father came into view. He was talking with someone. John turned up the volume so Mia could hear what was being said.

_On the tape_

"_You failed me, Adam. I trusted you to take care of Dolph for me. He shamed the family by going to the Rossi's. He was going to tell secrets about the family. You failed in your mission to kill him. Justin had to do it and you know I never wanted that. I didn't want my youngest sons to have to kill anyone but because you failed, Justin had to kill. Now, you have to pay."_

_Domenico held up the gun and fired a shot into Adam's heart. Domenico walked over to where Adam's body laid. _

"_Death is what you deserved." Domenico aimed his gun again and proceeded to shoot more bullets into Adam even though he was dead._

John stopped the video and looked at Mia. He saw the horror on her face. He looked and saw the tears started. He got up and kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

"Is that the worst?" She asked softly.

"No, there is more." He replied. "I'm not sure you should watch more right now."

"I want to see it." She whispered.

He sighed and sat down. He pressed play to start the video again.

_On the tape_

"_I want this business to work." Domenico said to his sons and an associate, Phil Brooks._

"_I see no reason why it won't." Phil or Punk as he was known replied. He had come to talk to Domenico about bringing the drugs in._

"_You told me everything and gave me everything I would need to do this business."_

"_Yes, I did." _

"_Excellent." Domenico reached in to his desk and got his gun. "You know Phil you brought an interesting proposal to me. This will make me tons of money."_

_Domenico got up and walked over to where Phil was. He hid the gun so Phil couldn't see it._

"_And your cut, 60 percent for you and 40 percent for me." Domenico shook his head. "I don't think that works for me."_

_Without a word, Domenico shot Phil in the head. "You are stupid."_

_He walked over to his desk and called for his men to come in and clean it up. Once they were doing that, he left._

John heard a sob and stopped the tape. He walked over to Mia and pulled her up from the chair holding her for a few minutes, letting her sob into his chest. He closed his eyes as the guilt ran through him. This was destroying her but it was what they had to do. She pulled away after a little while and wiped her face.

"I want to go back to my room." She said. He nodded and they left the theater room and headed upstairs to her room. She opened the door and walked in without a word.

"If you need me, I will be right outside the door." He said before walking out and closing the door behind him. He sat in the floor outside her room and sighed deeply. Seeing her cry, hearing her sob like that was killing him. He hated that this was what it had come down to. That they had to break her in order to get back at the Barrett's for what they had done.

Ted sat in the room at his house that would have been the nursery. He held one of the stuffed animals in his hand and ran his fingers over the frame that held a picture of his late wife Lila in it. He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears. He would pack all of this up and give it to Randy and Natalie for their baby once this was all over and Wade and his family had paid.

"I promised you baby that I would make them pay. Randy, John and I are in the process of doing that now. They won't get away with what they did to you or our son. This will all be over soon. I love you and I miss you both every day." He kissed his fingers and rubbed them over the frame again before walking out of the room and closing the door.

A few hours later, the door to Mia's room swung open and she poked her head out. She saw John sitting on the floor with his head against the wall. She smiled when she realized he was asleep. She shook his shoulder gently and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I…I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk on the beach?" she asked softly. He smiled up at her and nodded.

They headed down stairs and to the beach. They walked along the beach that was behind the house. She looked out at the ocean as they walked. John wondered what was going through her head.

"Mia, are you okay?" He asked as they walked.

"I honestly don't know. Over the last few days I have found out that my father kills people and sells drugs. I have found out that my father has ordered my brothers to kill people. How do I deal with that?" She said stopping at the edge of the water. "How to I deal with the fact that my family is full of killers and I was kept in the dark about them?"

"I don't know but Mia you needed to know the truth. Being kept in the dark wouldn't have been good. You wouldn't be able to protect yourself if something happened."

"Can I protect myself now? I might know everything but who am I now? Am I same the girl who is getting married to Wade? Am I the same girl who loves to kick her brothers' butts in kickboxing? Who am I?"

"You are an amazing person Mia. You just have to believe that. You haven't changed just because of who your family is or what they have done." John said reaching out to brush some hair behind her ear. She smiled at him. Truthfully, it broke his heart that she was questioning who she was and it was because of him. "So you kick box?" He asked raising his eyebrows. She nodded.

"There is a gym back at the house. You wanna show me what you got?" She laughed.

"You think you can handle it?" He smirked at her sudden playfulness.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it." She gave him a little shove and then took off running back to the house with him close behind her.

They suited up once they were in the gym even though it was just practice. Both got into the stance.

"Ladies first." John said to her.

Mia smirked a little before doing a short straight punch which he blocked. "Impressive." He smiled at her.

"Well what do you got?" She said taunting him.

He did a half hook which she blocked. "Nice."

They proceed to practice on each other for the next hour. They didn't notice Natalie and Randy come in.

"She's good." Randy remarked to his wife.

"She is." Natalie agreed. She was really impressed with Mia. It wasn't something she thought she would do.

"I think they're done." Randy said seeing that both were taking off the gear and getting a bottle of water. "Nice job."

"Thanks." John said to them.

"Nice moves, Mia." Natalie said to her.

"Thanks."

"So you guys wanna grab some dinner?" Randy asked. Natalie looked at the way John and Mia were looking at each other and spoke up.

"Actually babe, I was hoping we could have dinner just the two of us. I wanted to talk more about the baby." She said resting her hand on her stomach. Mia looked over at her and smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Natalie nodded "Congrats."

"Yeah, sure. We will see you guys later." Randy said taking his wife's hand and walking out of the room. He looked at her once they were out the door of the gym.

"They need to spend time alone. Can't you see what is going on there? Something is happening between them. We need to leave it alone and let nature take its course." Natalie said. Randy looked back over his shoulder and then back at his wife and kissed her. She was right.

John looked at Mia as they sat in the gym.

"So I know this nice little place not too far from here if you wanted to go grab some dinner." Mia looked over and smiled.

"Sounds great. Give me an hour to shower and get ready." John nodded. Mia got up off the mats and swatted John in the head with the glove before she ran up the stairs to her room laughing.

PLease Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>John waited at the foot of the steps and looked at his watch as he waited for Mia come down. She had been up in her room for longer than an hour. He heard heels on the staircase and turned to look. She was coming down the stairs in a navy blue sun dress and some kitten hills with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She smiled at the look on his face.<p>

"You act like you had never seen a woman in a dress before which I know is not the case because I was wearing one earlier." She laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare but you…..look beautiful." He said. She smiled again. He offered her his arm and they headed out to the car to go to the café.

She was shocked that they were actually leaving the compound. She thought they would keep her there until they told her everything. They arrived at the café and headed in. Mia noticed a big guy following them.

"Who's that?" She asked as they sat down.

"That's Glen, my bodyguard. Mia, in our families business, we have to be protected."

"Right." She replied.

"Mia, now that you know everything, you will need a bodyguard when you returned home."

"Of course." She agreed.

"But let's not think about that right now. Let's enjoy this dinner." He smiled.

"Alright." She smiled back then looking at the menu.

They both ordered the chicken canneloni and a bottle of wine. They ate dinner sliently for a little while. John decided to ask her more about herself. He thought it might help if they talked about something other than her family.

"So, what type of movies do you like? Besides classics." He asked.

"I like romantic comedies, drama, comedies, some action and horror movies."

"Nice." He replied. "What else do you like to do?"

"I like to read, take walks on the beach, I love eighties music. I like kickboxing, yoga and swimming. That's pretty much me. You know, I'm sure, that I have been in boarding school since I was six and then right into college. I studied journalism."

"Can I ask why you want to marry Wade?"

"Wade and I grew up together. He loves me. He needs me. Plus it was what my father wanted."

John couldn't help but smile on the inside when he noticed that she hadn't said she loved Wade.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know anymore. A part of me still does I guess. But I can't say for sure. John, you're going to show me things about Wade too aren't you?" He looked at her un sure of what to say. "Please don't start lying to me now. You've been honest with me this whole time and I want to know the truth. I deserve to know. Are you going to show me things about Wade?" John put down his fork and nodded. Mia lowered her eyes and looked down at her plate. John instantly felt bad for her and covered her hand with his own. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Mia, I am so sorry. I know this whole thing has been hard on you." She nodded.

"Can we head back to the house and maybe watch a movie or something?" He nodded and asked for the check.

Back at the compound, Randy and Natalie were finishing up dinner.

"Dinner was amazing." He said as they sat there at the table. She smiled over at him and he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Why did you insist we have dinner by ourselves?"

"Please tell me that you are not so blind that you can't see that your brother is in love with Mia." Randy looked at her a little surprised. "Oh you Cena men are completely clueless when it comes to love. I can see that John loves Mia, I could tell that Teddy was in love with Lila and everyone could see that you were in love with me." She laughed. He smiled at her and gave her another kiss just as John and Mia came in the house.

"Did we interrupt something?" John asked.

"No. Just a kiss between married people." Natalie said. "How was dinner?"

"Good. We were just about to watch a movie. You guys wanna join us?" Randy was about to agree but Natalie kicked him under the table.

"Ow! No that's okay. I think my pregnant and moody wife wants to spend some time alone with me. You guys go ahead." John and Mia laughed and headed to the theater room.

"So,what movie?" John asked Mia.

"How about A Nightmare on Elm Street Original?" She replied.

"You want a horror move?" He asked shocked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Alright." He put the movie in and took the seat beside her. He started the movie. He was shocked she liked horror movies.

They watched the movie and he had to smile when she grabbed his arm during the scary parts. He knew he was falling for her and he knew how dangerous it was. She was the daughter of one of the most powerful dons in the five families. Her father had planned for her to marry Wade. He wouldn't be happy if she ended up with John.

But there was an overwhelming attraction to her that was getting harder and harder to ignore. The movie ended and they walked up the stairs toward their rooms. They passed the door to Natalie and Randy's room and could hear soft moans floating through the door. John shook his head and looked at Mia who was giggling a little. They stood outside the door to her room for a minute.

"I had a great time tonight. Thanks." she said.

"Me too." He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek and she moved her head. His lips landed gently on hers. He felt the spark ignite deep within his soul and he had to fight the urge to deepen the kiss. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Good night Mia." he walked to his room and closed the door.

She walked into her room and leaned against the door for a few minutes, her fingers resting gently on her lips. The kiss had been so unexpected but not unwanted. Somewhere deep inside her, she'd wanted to do that all day. She changed her clothes and laid down on her bed, the question she'd been asking herself all day again floating to the front of her mind. Did she still love Wade? Or was she falling for John?

Please Reivew!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John woke up the next morning, thoughts of the kiss still running through his head. He knew that today was going to be the hardest day for Mia since they'd brought her there. Today she was going to find out exactly what her fiancé was all about. He sighed as he put his feet on the floor and walked over to the bathroom. He showered and dressed and went to the door to Mia's room.<p>

Mia woke up and smiled as she looked out at the sun shining along the beach. She couldn't believe how incredible the kiss had been. She had definitely never experienced anything like that with Wade. Her smile faded as soon as he crossed her mind. She knew that she would be seeing things about Wade today and she didn't know if she was completely prepared to know the truth. She got in the shower and dressed in a purple sun dress with flat sandals and left her hair down. She wasn't surprised to hear the knock on the door and she opened it smiling at John.

"Ready for breakfast?" John said when she opened it. He knew she knew what he was really asking.

"I'm ready as I can be." She replied.

"Okay, let's go eat."

They headed downstairs and ate breakfast with Randy and Natalie. Randy had told Natalie that John was going to show Mia some things about Wade. They were going to show her that he and his family had killed Lila. They would also show her the images of him and the stripper. Natalie understood and agree with Randy that they stay by the house incase Mia needed something.

Wade stood in his father's office waiting for the news his father said he had about Mia. Wade wanted Mia back and he wanted them to be married immediately. He had plans for the family and he needed Mia for that. He looked at his brothers who both were sitting down on the sofa in the office.

"Boys, I have news on Mia." Ben said walking in and sitting down. "We have a contact who said he saw someone who looked like Mia in Italy."

"Why would Mia be in Italy?" Wade asked.

"Maybe the person who kidnapped her took her there." Ben said. "The point is Wade you need to go to Italy and see if the person is Mia. If it is, bring her back and apologize for everything. Even if she doesn't know about the family or you fucking the stripper. Apologize anyway. Make her see that you are the great guy she knows and loves."

"It will be fine. I will get Mia back and we will be married."

"I hope so." Ben said as his son left. He then turned to his other sons. "We need the Romano family if we are going to elimnate the Cenas. I thought assigning Wade to make Mia fall for him would work. Why couldn't he just wait until after they were married before he started screwing around?"

"Wade is a moron dad." Drew said.

"Drew, please." Ben said with a sigh. "Let's hope Mia is in Italy and Wade can convince her to come back. I know he talked her into sleeping with him before they were legally wed so let's hope he can talk her into this."

Mia picked at her food and moved it around her plate with the fork. She wondered why John had saved showing her the things about Wade for last. She also couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that they had shared the night before. It has mesmerized her. She looked up when she felt eyes on her and smiled over at John. She secretly wished that they had met under different circumstances. But she knew that once this was all over with, her father or Wade would most likely have them all killed.

"You alright?" John asked. She nodded.

"Just not very hungry really." She replied. John nodded.

"Well, let's get started then." They both walked toward the theater room and she sat down in one of the chairs slightly holding her breath. John put the DVD in the player and pushed play on the remote. Mia's hand flew to her mouth as she saw Wade and his brothers talking about the things they had done. In particular, the murder of a young pregnant woman. When they started talking about Lila, John paused the tape and looked at Mia. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, how could they do that? Kill a pregnant woman." She said through her tears.

John moved in front of her and pulled her into a hug. He knew this would be hard for her. "Mia, there is something you need to know." He pulled away from her.

"What?" She said wiping the tears.

"Lila, the young pregnant woman they killed, was my sister-in-law. My younger brother, Ted, married to her after she had dated Drew, Wade's brother."

Mia looked at John. Wade and his family had killed John's brother's wife and unborn child. She didn't know what to think.

"Mia, are you okay to see more?" He asked. His dad had told him to show her all of it.

"Yes." She said drying her tears. She wanted to see all of it so she could handle it all in one day.

She watched the DVD as Wade and his brothers dealed drugs, killed more and other questionable stuff. She couldn't believe tha this was the man she was going to marry. The man she gave her viriginity too. Once he stopped the tape he turned to Mia again.

"Is the fact that Wade killed your sister-in-law why you kidnapped me and brought me here? Why you showed me everything my family and Wade's family did?"

"I won't lie to you. That's a part of it. But the bigger part is that you deserved to know. You deserve to have all the information so you can make your own decisions." he said. "Killing people is only a part of the way he has wronged you. He...he has cheated on you Mia." She looked at him like someone had punched all the air out of her.

"He wouldn't. He loves me."

John walked over to the desk and grabbed the envelope of pictures that Ted had sent to him. He was hoping he could have shown them to her in a more gentle way. Or avoided showinng them to her at all. But, deep down he knew that she had to see them. He handed them to her and watched as she took them and ran up the stairs to her room.

Natalie and Randy saw Mia ran from the room. They both headed into the theatre room. John was sitting down in one of the chairs.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"I saw her Wade and his brothers and I told her about Lila. I also showed her the photos of Wade with the stripper."

"She didn't take it very well." Natalie said.

"No. Should I go talk to her?" John asked his sisterinlaw.

"Let me." Natalie got up and walked to the stairs.

Once Natalie was gone, Randy turned to John. "She knows the truth now. This is your chance."

"My chance for what?"

"Your chance to tell her how you feel. Comfort her."

"She might not want anything to do with me."

"I think she will. John, she is falling for you. She knows now that Wade doesn't love her."

John sighed. "I don't know."

"Just think on it." Randy replied as they sat there.

Natalie knocked on the door and heard Mia say go away. She said it was her and Mia said come in. She walked in and saw Mia on the bed.

"I guess John showed you Wade." Natalie said sitting down on the bed.

"Yes he did. How could I be so stupid? He never loved me." Mia said sitting up and wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry Mia." Natalie sighed. She knew she should stay out of it but she saw the sparks between John and Mia. "Mia, I know this is confusing for you . You fell in love with Wade not knowing who he really was. But you're away from all that now. Take this time to think about things. You might find that someone else is waiting to give you excatly what you deserve."

Please Reivew!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Justin and Evan watched as Wade arrived at the airport. Their father had gotten the same tip that Wade's family had gotten. They were instructed by their father to watch Wade's every move and if he did find Mia, he was to have limited contact with her. Justin looked over at his brother and shook his head. He knew that Mia was close to both of them but there was a special bond between him and Mia. They were after all twins. They had to find her and make sure that she was okay. She had to be okay.<p>

John knocked on the door and waited for her to say come in. "I'm sorry Mia." He said walking in and sitting on the bed.

"Who is she?" She said through her tears.

"Her name is Kelly and she is a stripper."

"A stripper." She laughed. "He cheated on me with a low class stripper? God, what does that say about me?"

"It doesn't say anything Mia."

"Yes it does. I waited until we were engaged to be with him. He is the only person I have ever been with and here he is screwing around with everyone." She walked onto the balcony and sat down in the chair. "I can't believe I gave my viriginity to him. To someone like him."

John walked over to the window and walked out onto the balcony. He sat down beside her.

"Mia, you are a beautiful woman who any guy would be lucky to have. Wade's whole life is the business and power."

"That's why he wanted to marry me right? For the power I possess that I had no idea about." She got up and walked to the railing on the balcony. "How could I be so stupid? I never noticed my family's business. I didn't pick up that Wade didn't really love me. Am I that naïve?"

"No. Mia, your family just wanted to protect you. But I think they went about wrong. They should have told you all about it. I would have. I would have never kept you in the dark."

She looked out toward the ocean that was not far away. She had always loved the ocean. She had learned so much about her family over the last few days and all she wanted now was to forget it all. She could feel the tears coming down.

"I'm sorry." She said walking into the bedroom. She tried to hold her tears but they soon started to fall.

John noticed she was crying and followed her into the bedroom. He had started having feelings for her and knew that complicated things so much more. Before he could stop himself, he pulled her into a hug. He gently rubbed her back as she cried.

"It's okay. You were upset." He said as he rubbed her back. She pulled away a little and leaned up and kissed him. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her back. The kiss soon turned passionate.

The passion between them was intense, their kissing lasting for what seemed like an eternity. It was magic.

Mia began unbuttoning his shirt and it was soon on the floor. He slid down the straps of her dress and let it fall to the floor. He kissed her shoulders and then her neck. He unhooked her bra and slid it off too. He kissed her again and moved them to the bed. He kissed her lips again. He removed them long enough to remove his remaining clothes. He kissed her again with more passion. He removed his lips from her lips and moved down to her neck. He gently kissed it and continued down her body. He knew he should stop this but the part that wanted her wasn't going too.

He kissed his way back up to her lips. He moved his hand down her body and she moaned when he slip a finger inside her. She moaned more when he slid another inside her. As he explored her, she moaned in pleasure. She had never felt anything like this before. He removed them and kissed her passionately as he entered her slowly.

He began to move slowly inside her. He felt her hands moved down his back as he continued. He took his hand and interlocked his fingers with hers as he continued his pace. Her hips swiftly rose to meet him and soon they were rising and falling together, their bodies coming together in unison.

As he continued to move inside her, Mia moaned with pleasure. When she moaned, he couldn't help but increase his pace. He made love to her with more passion than he had with anyone, enjoying the feeling of her body against his. He hoped she would never forget this moment.

He continued his movement inside as she moaned. He could feel that she was getting close and he knew he was too. . With a long deep final thrust he moaned, exploding inside her in a wave of complete ecstasy. They rode their orgasms out together, clinging to each other, her arms wrapped around him as he collapsed on top of her. Kissing his cheek and his neck, she purred in his ear, telling him how good it was.

He slowly regained his senses, cuddling and kissing her. Blown away by the intensity of it all. He was soon asleep beside her, their limbs still entwined, clinging to each other like they never wanted to let the other go.

Randy walked by Mia's room and found his wife smiling as she moved away from the door. "What are you doing?"

"I was listening to make sure that Mia and John were talking."

"Were they?"

"Oh, they are doing more than talking." Natalie smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep so let's give them so privacy." She smiled and took her husband's hand and led him into their bedroom.

Wade sat on the plane hoping the lead in Italy would work out. He had to get Mia back. He wasn't going to lose everything. He never noticed Justin and Evan seating not that far away. They had to get to Mia before Wade did. They were going to do whatever they had to do to protect their sister from a fiancee who never loved her and get her away from whoever has her.

John woke up and realized where he was. He smiled when he saw Mia sleeping beside him. He had never experienced anything like what he had experience with her. He knew now he would never be able to get her go.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks for writing with me. We are a great team and you are a great writer.

* * *

><p>Wade arrived at the airport in Rome, Italy. The tip said that she was in Rome. Justin and Evan watched Wade leave the plane and followed him from a distance. They headed out the car waiting for them and were joined by Alex Riley. He was part of their organization in Rome.<p>

"We received the tip also about Mia in Rome but I have seen no sign of her." Alex said as they followed Wade.

"The tip only said she was in Rome. I just hope we find her before Wade does." Justin said. "Have you heard who may have her?"

"We haven't heard but the rumor is it is one of the other families."

"Well if it was Wade's, we would know." Evan replied.

"Unless this whole show was to cover." Alex said. "We have eyes all over the city and have seen no sign of Mia."

Justin and Evan sighed. Where was their sister and was she okay? They worried she was hurt. Why else would she make no contact with them? They decided that they would stick close to Wade and see if he could lead them to Mia. But they also contacted a family friend in Sicily just in case the information they had been given had been wrong.

Mia woke up and smiled to herself slightly. She was sure that she should have felt bad about cheating on her fiancé but she wasn't. She wasn't sorry about it at all. Wade had drawn blood first by cheating on her with some low class stripper. She closed her eyes and she felt the strong arms still around her. She had felt more passion in John's arms than she had ever experienced in her life. He had made her feel loved. Loved. It was oddly calming how quickly and easily the word floated into her mind. She could feel his eyes on her and she turned in his arms so she could look at him. His blue eyes sparkled with emotions. Emotions that she had never seen from anyone. It was then that she realized that he was in love with her.

As the realization registered in her mind, she could feel the pounding in her chest. Almost as if her heart was trying to tell him the things she couldn't bring herself to say out loud. She was in love with him too. So much more in love with him than she had ever fooled herself into believing she'd felt for Wade.

"Hey." He said softly, his breath caressing her skin as he adjusted himself on the bed so he could see her face a little better. She smiled at him and ran her fingers absently up and down his arm.

"Hey." She replied.

"Mia, about what happened….." she cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Please don't tell me that you regret it and that it never should have happened. You were there for me when I needed you. You helped me see the truth. The truth that I couldn't see that was right in front of me. I can't even begin to tell you what that means to me." He pressed her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently before he took her hand in his. He looked at her and smiled a little.

"I wasn't going to say that I regretted it." He said softly. "I…" before he could finish his sentence, his cell phone rang and he scrambled off the bed to answer it. "Hello?"

"John, its Ted. We have a sighting of Wade in Rome as well as Justin and Evan. They are there looking for Mia. We have knowledge that Justin contacted Santino Marella to see if maybe Mia was in Sicily. We are trying to talk to Santino and get him to not say anything to Justin."

John sighed putting on his shirt. "They think she's in Rome?"

"Yes."

John thought for a minute. He looked over at Mia. He wasn't ready for her to leave yet. At least not until he told her how he felt and how he wanted them to be together no matter what their family said.

"Get our contact in Rome to set up false sightings of Mia."

"Alright." Ted hung up and dialed their contact.

John turned to Mia. He had to tell her before anyone found them. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He took her hand in his. He looked into her eyes.

"This is not how I planned on saying this. But I have to say it. But first I have to know something. Did you mean what you whispered to me last night?"

She looked at him a little confused and thought back to the night before. She wasn't sure what he was talking about and then it returned to her like a long lost friend. The words she thought she hadn't said to him. It was after their second love making session. She'd had her head on his chest and she'd waited until his breathing had evened out. She'd let the words slip out without meaning to. She'd told him she loved him. She wasn't sure what scared her more, the fact that she'd said it or the fact that she'd meant it. She nodded her head slightly and he smiled at her answer. "Yes John. I meant it. I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too."

"So, what's up with the phone call?" She asked pulling away. She had heard about setting up wrong sighting of her.

"Nothing." He said moving to get up but he was stopped when he felt her hand on his arm.

"John, please don't keep me in the dark about things."

He sighed before sitting back down on the bed. He had made it a point to tell her that he wouldn't keep her in the dark if she was his. "That was my brother Ted. He wanted to let me know that Wade is in Rome looking for you."

"Wade is in Rome?" She asked shocked.

"Yes and so are your brothers."

"Justin and Evan?" She asked. He nodded. "They are all in Rome."

"Yes, they got a tip from someone saying you were in Rome. Justin called an associate here in Sicily to see if maybe you were here. We are trying to convince Santino to not say anything about you being here? While making them think you're in Rome."

"You're tricking my brothers?"

John sighed. "Mia, I'm not ready for you to leave yet."

She smiled before kissing him. "It doesn't matter if they find me or not. I love you and that isn't going to change."

He rested his forehead against hers and smiled. He had never felt like he was on top of the world before. But he suddenly felt like he was. He felt like nothing could ever hurt him ever again. He was sitting there with the woman that he loved and that was all that mattered.

Justin sat in the café in Rome and thought about where Mia could be. His cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"What's up Santino?"

"I have news. Your sister is in Sicily. Rumor has it that she is with the Cenas."

"The Cenas? Why would they have her?"

"This I do not know. All I know is that I have it from a very reliable source that she was with the oldest one at a restaurant not that long ago."

"Thanks Santino. I appreciate it." Justin hung up the phone and then dialed another number. He knew if it was true and the Cena's had her, it was going to take more than just him and Evan to get her back.

"Hey Pop, yeah. We may have found Mia."

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Domenico put the phone back down in the cradle and sat behind his desk. The Cenas had kidnapped his daughter on her wedding day and taken her to Sicily. His blood began to boil. He couldn't believe that Cena would allow his sons to break the treaty between the families. He had been at the council meeting when the accusations that Wade and his brothers had killed Ted's wife and unborn child. But there had never been enough evidence to prove it. His vote had been the deciding factor to dismiss the matter. Something he'd had to live with for the last year. He sighed. He just hoped that his innocent daughter hadn't had to pay for this vendetta.<p>

He headed upstairs and packed for the trip. He called his other sons and told them to meet him at the airport. He would explain on the plane what Justin had told him. He chose not tell Ben and his family. He wanted to deal with the Cenas first and get Mia back.

"Domenico, what's going on?" Rosa asked her husband.

"I'm getting our daughter back. That is all you need to know."

"No, I want to know where my daughter is."

Dom sighed. "I'm getting her back. That wife is all you need to know. Stay here and rest. I will bring her back."

Rosa grabbed his arm. "No, tell me."

Dom pulled away and backhanded her. "You know not to question me. You never ask me about my business. You know that. Rosa, I will bring Mia home. Everything else is no concern of yours."

He walked away before she could say anything else. He quickly made it to the airport and boarded his private jet. Arturo and Larenzo were already there. He explained to them what Justin had said. He told them that they would meet up with Justin and Evan. He would tell Wade to go home that he would handle things and then they would go to the Cena compound.

John and Mia showered and dressed and headed down to the kitchen where Randy and Natalie were waiting with breakfast. John sat down at the table. Randy could tell by the expression on his brother's face that something was up.

"Hey John, why don't you come out on the patio with me? There is something that I need to talk to you about." Randy said. John nodded and kissed Mia on the cheek causing Natalie and Randy to exchange knowing looks. John and Randy disappeared onto the patio and Natalie looked at Mia as she made her plate.

"So, is everything okay?" Natalie asked.

"Everything is great." Mia said.

"You know it's not a bad thing."

"What?"

"That you love John. He is a great guy. It's only natural what happened between you guys."

"Oh my God, You heard us?" Mia asked embarrassed. Natalie laughed. "It was amazing. I never knew I could love someone so much in such a short amount of time."

"It happened that way for Randy and me. And look where we are now."

Outside, Randy looked over at John with a knowing smirk on his face. John sat there looking at the ocean, wondering when it was going to all fall apart. He knew that they would be coming for her. He knew that they would want answers. And he knew he would have to let Mia go and try to get on with his life.

"You love her don't you?" Randy said. John looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I love her more than I thought I could love anyone. But." John stopped and looked out at the ocean.

"But?"

"Ted called earlier. Mia's brothers know she is in Sicily and I know they will be coming for her. And I will have to let her go and try to get on with life."

"Get on with your life? Do you really believe that Mia will leave and never speak to you again? That she will leave and not want to be with you. John, you can tell she loves you. That isn't going to go away because her family comes."

"How do you know that? Do you really believe she will go against her family?"

"Yes, I do. John, you told me yourself that Mia was stronger than her family thought. She loves you and I think, no, I know, she wants to be with you. Will it be easy? No, her father is not going to be happy but you can't control the heart. You can try to but you can't. Mia will choose to be with you. You have to know that."

"I want to believe that. God knows I do but.." John sighed before looking through the glass door at Natalie and Mia.

"John, trust me, Mia will chose to be with you." Randy got up and headed back into the house leaving John alone with his thoughts. He wanted to believe that Mia would pick him. But he wasn't going to kid himself. There were too many factors keeping them apart. But he hoped against hope that she would pick him. He had seen the way she looked at him this morning. She did love him as much he loved her.

Domenico and his other sons arrived in Sicily and met Justin and Evan at the airport. He saw Wade walk up as they were getting their luggage.

"Don Grimaldi, I hope you have found Mia." Wade said to him.

"I did find her. I will handle things. Go back to New York and wait."

"I want to come and see my fiancée."

"NO! I will handle this. Go home now. If you don't, there will be consequences."

Wade could tell from the look that he had to do what the Don wanted or it wouldn't be good. It might affect the arrangement and that was something that couldn't happen.

"Fine." Wade said going to the ticket counter.

"Larenzo, follow him and make sure he gets on that plane." Larenzo nodded and followed.

Domenico then turned to his other sons. "Take me to my daughter."

The four of them headed out and got into the car with Alex. They headed to the Cena compound. Domenico hoped Mia was fine and that the Cenas had not hurt her. If they had, there would be more hell to pay. They had already broken the sacred trust that the council had set forth. And they would be dealt with according to those bi-laws. But if any harm had come to his only daughter, his emotions would get the better of him and he wouldn't be able to control his actions. He would seek vengeance in his own way.

Wade boarded the plane and sighed as he sat down in the seat. He had wanted so badly to go with them to find Mia. She had to be okay for their families to merge. And he wanted to see for himself whether she had left on her own accord of if her vacation had been forced upon her. He closed his eyes and smiled a little as the image flowed into his mind. Now any normal man would be filled with thoughts of relief and images of reuniting with his missing fiancé. But Wade Barrett wasn't an ordinary man. Instead of Mia being safely wrapped in his arms, the images that filled his mind were of his blonde mistress. More accurately, his blonde mistress and their last tryst together. As soon as Mia was back on American soil and their families were merged giving his family the advantage, he would be free to be with Kelly as much as he wanted and Mia would be none the wiser.

Mia sat on the balcony in her room looking out at the ocean. It was so peaceful and that was why it was her favorite place. She knew all of this couldn't last forever. She knew her brothers knew where she was and they would come with her father to take her home. When they did, she would tell her father and her family that she wouldn't marry Wade. She was going to be with John.

"Are you okay?" John asked walking onto the balcony and sitting down by her.

"I'm good. I was just thinking." She smiled at him.

"Thinking about what?"

"About when my father and brothers come. I mean, they know where I am now and they will be coming."

"They will be coming." He sighed. He hated the thought that she would be gone.

"When they come, I'm telling them that I won't marry Wade. I know what I want and it isn't a life with him. It's with you. If you want that?"

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I want that more than anything. I love you Mia."

"I love you too." She kissed him back passionately.

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and their clothes were quickly gone. He slowly made love to her. He wanted this to last as long as possible since he knew her family was coming. He still worried that her father would make her leave even though she wanted to be with him. He knew the Grimaldi's and Don Grimaldi wasn't a man who liked his wishes gone against.

After they had made love, they laid there holding each other. Mia knew her father probably wouldn't like her decision but she knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from doing what she wanted.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Domenico and his sons arrived at the Cena compound. They pulled up to the huge iron gate and were greeted by the guards first.<p>

"Can I help you?" One of the guards asked Alex who was driving.

"We are here to see The Cenas. They have my daughter." Domenico said from the back.

"One moment." The guard stepped into the guard shack and called the main house. He spoke to Randy who said to let the Romanos in. They would be met by more guards and searched. The guard stepped back out. "You may go in. You will be met by more guards."

He pressed the button and the gate slowly opened. Alex drove up the stone driveway to the main house. They were greeted by five guards standing in front. Domenico knew that they had to be nice and get Mia first. They couldn't do anything to the Cenas right now. They would have to wait. Domenico, Justin, Evan, Larenzo, Arturo and Alex got out of the black car.

"Don Romano." Glen, one of the guards said. "We have to search you and your men."

"Of course." Domenico replied.

Each of the guards began to search them. They removed all the guns they had. Once they were thoroughly searched, Glen walked them to the front door. Randy was standing there waiting on them. He looked calm and collected Domenico thought. He wouldn't be so calm and collected looking when they were finished with them in council. He and his entire family were going to pay for taking Mia.

"Don Romano, nice to see you again." Randy said. He extended his hand but the older Romano didn't take it. "I see we've decided to skip the pleasantries. Fine, what can I help you with?"

"What can you help me with? I want my daughter back. If you hurt her, you and your whole family will pay."

"I can assure you that Mia is safe. We didn't harm a hair on her head." Randy said. "But there are some things that need to be discussed."

"The only thing that needs to be discussed is why you and your family took my daughter in the first place."

"I believe you already know the answer to that question father." Everyone turned around to look at Mia as she walked out of the house with John behind her. Justin took in the way John was looking at her. He knew that the oldest Cena brother was in love with his sister. "I know. I know everything. I know about what you are. What you all are. And I know about Wade and his stripper slut. I have seen the pictures. I won't marry him father. I don't love him anymore. I can't honestly say that I ever did."

"Mia, we can discuss that later. Right now, all I want to know is are you okay? Did they hurt you in anyway?" Domenico would talk to her later about the marriage to Wade.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me in fact they helped me." She replied. She looked at John. "I think we all need to talk inside."

"I agree with Mia." John said to them.

"Fine." Domenico said as they all headed into the house.

They were all soon seated in the living room. Mia chose to sit beside John. She knew this conversation wasn't going to go well but she didn't want to marry Wade and she wasn't going to.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" Natalie asked them.

"No, thank you." Domenico said politely. He looked at his daughter. What exactly did she know? "Mia, what do you think you know?"

"I know everything. I know you are the most powerful mafia don in America and Sicily. I know you have killed people. I know you ordered Justin, Evan and the others to kill people. They are in the mafia just like you." She said as she sat there. "I also know that Wade and his family are mafia too. I know he is sleeping with some stripper and I know he doesn't love me."

"Mia, he does love you. He came to Italy and Sicily to found you." Domenico didn't want to ruin the alliance between him and the Barrett family. They had plans for the council.

"He doesn't love me and I realize now I don't love him. I won't marry him."

"Mia, I think that discussion should be put off to later."

John looked at Mia. He knew her father would take her back to New York. John and his family would follow and head back to New York. He couldn't help but wonder if he and Mia would be together.

"Why? John and Randy know everything. I don't see why they can't be here."

"Mia, please this is family business." Justin said to his twin. He knew John was in love with Mia and he knew she was in love with him. He only hoped his father would not make things difficult but he knew his father was set on Mia marrying Wade. Both he and Evan hoped that would change. They didn't want Mia to be with Wade.

"Which family is that Justin? I don't know who anyone in my family is anymore. I am not marrying Wade. I am in love with John and I want to marry him." Domenico got quiet and stood to his feet.

"Enough of this." He said as he grabbed his daughter by the arm. "You will stop being so foolish and hardheaded and get in the car. We are leaving. NOW." He then turned to the Cenas. "Make no mistake about it, you will pay for taking her."

Mia said as she pulled her arm away from her father. "I have taken orders from you for too long. Blindly followed what you wanted me to do. I am a grown woman and I am capable of making my own decisions. I want to marry John."

"I will not allow it. I would rather see him dead first."

"NO!" Mia looked over at John and realized what she had to do. She closed her eyes as tears dripped down her cheeks. "I will go with you but you have to promise me that you won't hurt them. Any of them. Just let them go." Her father looked at her for a second unmoved by his daughter's plea. "You owe me this father. It's the lease you can do for me. If you swear to me that you won't hurt them, I'll come home with you and do what you want." Her father nodded. "I'll meet you out at the car. I need to get my things together." Her father and brothers walked outside and waited at the car. Mia walked upstairs to her room followed by John.

"Please don't say anything. I know I gave in to him but I had to. I couldn't let them hurt you, Randy or Natalie. I do love you John. Please don't ever doubt that." She said. He walked over to her and forced her to look at him.

"I could never doubt that. I love you too. And we will find a way to make this work." He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. Randy came and knocked on the door softly.

"Mia, your father is waiting." She nodded and walked toward the door stopping for a minute. She looked back at him and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye John." He watched as she walked out the bedroom door and out of his life. It had taken him so long to fall in love with anyone. And when he had, he'd fallen in love with the one woman he couldn't keep.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks for writing with me. We make a great team.

* * *

><p>Mia, her dad and her brothers arrived at the airport and boarded their jet. Domenico, Larenzo, and Arturo took the seats closest to the front. Mia sat on the sofa. Evan and Justin took seats on the other sofa.<p>

"When we get to New York, we will go to the estate and discuss what's next." Domenico told them. "We will talk as a family and then I will call the commission."

"What is the commission?" Mia asked them.

"That's not your business." Domenico said to her.

"Fine, whatever but dad, I expect you to keep up your end of our deal. Do not do anything to the Cena's."

"Mia, what happened when they had you?" Justin asked.

"They just showed me videos of what you do. What you all do. I saw all of my brothers killing people. I saw my father killing people. I know you ordered people killed. I know that Wade and his family do the same. No one is who I thought."

"Mia, you don't understand. I was trying to protect you from this." Domenico said. "Damn, the Cenas for this."

"It's not their fault. They just showed me the truth."

"They also made you fall for a Cena. I won't allow that."

"Dad, I love John and he is who I want to be with. I don't love Wade and I know that I never did. He and you manipulated me into that engagement and into loving him."

"Mia, I can't and I won't allow you to marry a Cena."

"I'm not talking about this with you anymore." She said turning to the face the window.

Domenico sighed. The Cenas had turned his daughter against him. He never wanted Mia to know anything about the business. He knew Wade was cheating with the stripper but he and Ben had an agreement. He would talk to Ben and Wade and let them know if they wanted to combine their families, Wade would have to break it off with the stripper and be faithful to Mia.

Justin moved to sit by Mia. He wanted to talk to her just the two of them. "Mia, I'm sorry you found out everything."

"How can you be okay with killing people?"

"It's not easy but I do what needs to be done."

"Justin, please make sure dad doesn't hurt John and his family."

"I will keep an eye out, I promise." Justin looked and saw that no one was paying attention. He wanted to know exactly how close his sister and John had gotten. "Mia, how close did you and John get?"

"If I tell you, will you tell dad?" She whispered.

"No. Whatever you tell me is just between us." He said softly.

"I love him more than anything."

"Mia, how close did you get?"

"I slept with him more than once."

"Mia, you were supposed to wait until marriage. Your wedding night."

"Justin, do you honestly think I didn't sleep with Wade when we got engaged?"

"What?"

"When Wade and I got engaged, he convinced me to sleep with him. He said since we were getting married, it was fine."

Justin held his anger. Wade had manipulated her all through their relationship. "So, you decided it was okay to be with John?"

"Yes. I love him and I don't want anyone else but him. What I experienced with him, I have never felt before. I know that Wade and I were not in love. I never felt for him what I feel for John. The excitement of having a life together, the joy of sharing our interests and all the thoughts we have. The passion of being in his arms and the passion we have between us. I'm going to be with him." Justin looked at his sister and smiled. He could tell that she was in love with John and that made him happy. He knew that even if her father objected, he had to help her be with John.

"Don't worry, it will all work out." He said as he hugged her. "Mia, you know we never told you what we were doing to protect you."

"I'm not a child Justin. I could have handled it. And I am a member of this family. That should have counted for something." Justin sighed. He knew she was right. Mia had been in danger her whole life and she hadn't even known it. He knew his sister and he knew that she would have been able to handle it. "Look, whatever you did, you're still my brother. And I love you."

John sat in the seat on the plane and stared out the window. He'd had to let her go. For her own sake. But he didn't know if he could stomach the thought of her marrying Wade. Wade and his family had taken so much from them already. And now he had taken Mia from him too. Randy sat in the seat next to his wife and looked back at John. He was sad for him. But they had done what they'd been sent to do. They'd shown Mia the truth about her family and her future husband's. Even as the words ran through his head, Randy had cringed. Mia wasn't Wade's. She was John's and he had to talk to his father to figure out a way to keep it that way.

"John, we will find some way for you and Mia to be together. She wants that." Randy said to him.

"Randy, I love her. I do. I'm willing to let her go to keep her safe. I don't want Wade or his brothers or father to hurt her. I don't think her father would hurt her but I don't know about Wade and his family."

"John, Don Romano will let no one hurt his daughter including Wade and his family. I have a feeling her brothers, Justin and Evan, will help Mia in anyway. And I think we can get them to help you see her."

"I want to see her. I want to more than see her. I want to build a life with her. I want to be her husband. I can't let her marry Wade but I can't let her be hurt."

"John, Mia loves you that is very obvious. I believe she will do whatever she has to to be with you. Even defy her father." Randy looked at his wife who was sleeping peacefully and then back to his brother. "Don Romano won't hurt her and he won't let anyone else hurt her. Believe that."

John nodded and turned his attention back to the window. He had to find a way to see her when they got back to New York. He had to know she was okay.

Mia's plane arrived in New York and a car took them to the family compound on Long Island. Mia was excited slightly to be back home but she wanted to be with John. She got out of the car when the bodyguard opened the door. Her mother came out to meet them.

"Oh, Mia, you're safe." Rosa said hugging her daughter. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine mama. I was always fine." Mia replied.

"Where were you?"

"Let's talk about that later." Domenico said walking up. "Everyone in the house. Boys, family meeting time."

Mia sighed as they all headed in the house. She knew this meeting was probably about John and the fact that he and his family kidnapped her. She had been raking her brains to find a way to stop what might come and she was certain she had it. She would go to the commission herself and talk with them.

All the boys took a seat in the office while their father sat at his desk. Mia made her way to the secret passage that her brothers had shown her years ago. She could hear what they were saying.

"I want us as a family to talk about what will happen to The Cenas. They kidnapped Mia and they have to pay.

"Dad, you promised her you wouldn't do anything." Justin said to him.

"They can't get away with taking her. They broke the agreement and they have to pay. The commission will meet and make the decision about their fate. I can't change it." Domenico said. He knew the commission would side with him and the Cenas would likely be taken out.

"Dad, please don't let the commission do anything. You told Mia that you wouldn't hurt the Cenas." Evan added hoping like Justin to stop their father from hurting them.

"This is how it will be. The commission will meet this afternoon and decide the fate of the Cenas no exceptions boys." Domenico said them. "Now, this meeting is over. We will head to the commission."

Mia knew she had to stop what might happen. She would follow her dad and brothers to the commission meeting and she would tell the commission that John and his family didn't kidnap her. She would swear that she went willingly with them. She would explain that she was in love with John and Not Wade. She left that day because she didn't want to marry Wade. She would do whatever to make sure John and his family were safe.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. We are a great team.

* * *

><p>John, Randy and Natalie arrived back in New York and headed to their compound. They had to talk before the commission meeting. Their father had texted them and told them the meeting was that afternoon. John wondered what Don Romano had told them and what the commission would decide.<p>

"Boys, Natalie. Glad you're home." Fabo said to them. "Are you ready for this meeting?"

"Yes." Randy replied. "We talked on the plane."

"Great. What happen with Mia? Did you get her to fall for you?" He asked John as they sat down.

"I didn't make her fall for me." John replied.

"What? I thought she loved you." Fabo was shocked. He was told that Mia loved John.

"She does love me but I didn't make her. She fell on her own for me. I did nothing to make her fall for me."

"Good. With Mia in love with you, that will help." He said getting up from his desk. "It's a shame she isn't pregnant. If she were expecting your baby, it would make Don Romano and the commission do nothing to us. Don Romano would agree for you to be married and we would get our revenge on the Barretts."

"God, are we any better than the Barretts or the Romanos?" John said getting up. "You want us to use Mia just like they did. I can't do that. I love her. All I want is Mia to be safe and happy. That's all I want." John quickly left the office.

Fabo turned to his other sons. "Randy, Ted, you know what needs to be done."

"Dad, we do know but I don't think it is right to use Mia." Randy replied.

"We aren't using her per se. She loves John and she wants to be with him. We are just helping it along."

Randy and Ted looked at each other. They didn't want John or Mia hurt but they also didn't want the commission to kill them.

"Alright, Randy, get your brother. We have to get to that meeting."

The Cenas and The Romanos both headed to the meeting. Mia had cornered Evan and made him tell her where the commission meeting was. She asked Mike to drive her. He had been assigned as her bodyguard. She had to tell the commission her side of things. She knew that Wade and his family would be there but nothing was going to stop her from helping John and his family.

Wade sat in the chair seething. He couldn't believe what he'd heard. Those filthy Cenas had Mia all along. Undoubtedly as pay back for what he and his brothers had done. He was worried about what they'd told her and how much she actually knew about him. He looked up when his brother William nudged him in the side and he caught sight of Mia walking in. Only one question crossed his mind. What the bloody hell was she doing there and whose side was she on? That question was quickly answered when he caught her look over to where the Cenas were sitting. The bitch was going to turn on him.

Everyone arrived at the commission meeting and took their seats. The current commission chairperson, Enrico Rossi called it to order.

"We are here to decide what is to do about the Cenas. They are accused of kidnapping Mia Romano which we know is against our laws. Families are off limits. Don Cena how do you and our family plead?"

"We plead not guilty." He replied.

"So entered into the record. Don Romano, what evidence do you have to support that the Cenas kidnapped your daughter?"

"She was found in Sicily at their compound. She had never met the Cenas, so there was no reason for her to be there."

"Don Cena, do you have a response?"

Wade and his family listened as the commission asked its questions. It was then that Mia walked in.

"Miss Romano, can we help you?" Enrico Rossi asked her. Everyone was shocked she was there.

"Yes, I wish to make a statement if you would allow me too." She replied looking at John and his family. She then looked at her own family who were shocked to see her there.

Don Romano wondered how she knew about it and knew where it was. He looked over at his sons and knew immediately that his youngest had told her.

"Of course you may." Enrico replied.

"The Cenas did not kidnap me. I went with them willingly." She said softly to the room.

"You willingly went with them?" Don Moreno asked.

"Yes."

"Can you explain that?" Don Rossi asked her.

"I met John Cena a few months ago while out. We got to talking and we became friends and then lovers. I fell in love with him." She said calmly.

"But were you not engaged to Wade Barrett?" Moreno asked.

"Yes I was but I didn't love him anymore. I loved John. My engagement to Wade was my father's doing. I thought I loved him and I did at one point. But I don't anymore. I love John." She looked from John to Wade. "I had planned to leave with John. I had hoped to do it before the wedding date. But my father had me watched. So the wedding day was the only time I could. I left with John and we went to Sicily to be together."

"So, you were never kidnapped by the Cenas?" Rossi asked.

"That's right. I was never kidnapped."

"Don Cena, were you aware of your son's relationship with Miss Romano?" Moreno asked.

"Yes, I was aware of it. That is why I asked my other son to help John and Mia get to Sicily. I fully support my son and his relationship with Mia. I wish, like they do, for them to be married."

"Why, if you knew, did you never tell Don Romano about it?" Rossi asked.

"John asked me not too. He knew that Don Romano had planned for Mia to marry Wade. He didn't want Don Romano angry. So I agreed to keep it a secret."

"Mia, why are you lying?" Wade asked standing up. "You have never met John or the Cenas until they kidnapped you. I would have known as I had you followed."

"Then whoever followed me was horrible at it." Mia replied before turning to the commission. "I love John and I want to be with him. They shouldn't be punished since I went with them willingly."

"We will take this into consideration. Thank you for coming, Miss Romano." Mia sighed a little. They weren't taking her seriously. She had to think of something and she had to think of something fast. She said the first thing that came to her mind.

"There is more that the commission should know." She said as she turned to look at John. "I didn't want to tell you like this but…I'm pregnant."

A slight hum of disbelief shot through the room. John sat there in his chair, his heart soaring. He loved Mia even more for her courage and her confidence. He couldn't believe that she'd lied about the kidnapping to try and save him. He was so caught up in those thoughts that he almost didn't hear her continue to talk. And then his head began to spin. Mia was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child. His child. Could he be sure that it was his child? He turned his head and looked over to see Wade pushing his way through the crowd and he instinctively stood up and put himself between Wade and Mia.

"If Mia is pregnant, then the odds are that the baby is mine not Cena's." Wade hissed.

"I want proof that Mia is pregnant." Wade's father, Ben said to them. "Then if she is, I want a paternity. If the baby is my son's, then the Cenas have no claim as to not be punished."

"Miss Romano, we will need proof that you are pregnant." Don Rossi said to her. "And if what Wade is true, how can you be sure the baby is John's and not his?"

"Because before the wedding Wade and I were not together. I told him that I wanted us to not have sex until after the wedding. Even though we had been together already, I felt it was better for us not to have sex again until the wedding. So, for about two weeks, Wade and I weren't together but I was with John."

"Alright. We will hold off on our ruling until we get the results of Mia's tests." Don Rossi replied. "Until then this meeting is dismissed."

Everyone left the meeting quickly. Domenico and his sons waited for Mia. Justin and Evan watched to make sure that Wade left.

"John, we will wait outside." Fabo said to his son. Randy and Ted followed their father out.

"Mia, we will wait for you." Domenico said as he and her brothers left.

"Mia, this is dangerous. You lied about the kidnapping." John said once everyone was gone. "You have no idea what the commission will do."

"I don't care. I wasn't going to let them hurt you or your family."

John sighed. "Are you really pregnant?"

"I have no idea. I just said the first thing that came to mind."

"Mia."

"John." She leaned forward and kissed him and then pulled away. "I love you and I will do anything to make sure you're safe."

"I love you too." He sighed. "We better go. We don't want your father angry."

"Okay." She took his hand and they walked out to their awaiting families.

"Mia, we have to go." Domenico said looking at his daughter.

"Okay. " She turned to kiss John again and then left with her family.

"Don't worry. This will work." Randy said placing his hand on John's shoulder.

"I hope so."

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Domenico wasn't happy that Mia came to the meeting and he wasn't happy that Evan told her where it was. He didn't know what to believe about Mia. Was she pregnant and was it indeed John's. If it was John's, then that changed things. He would break the agreement with Ben and see about one with John Sr.<p>

"Mia, I would like to see you in the office. Evan, I will see you after." Domenico said when they arrived back at their compound.

"Yes sir." Evan said sitting outside. He knew he was in trouble for telling Mia but she begged him and he couldn't not tell.

"Dad, remember Mia is your daughter not a bargaining chip." Arturo said to him. He was the oldest and Domenico usually listened to him.

Domenico nodded at his son and walked in the office. He took a deep breath so he could speak with his daughter in a calm manner.

"Mia, I want the truth. Are you pregnant?" He looked at her. "Mia, tell me the truth and I won't tell the commission."

"I don't know if I'm pregnant or not. I could be." She replied honestly.

"Mia, do you realize what will happen if you're not?" He sighed. "Mia, you are my only daughter and I love you and I will do anything to protect you."

"I know that." She looked up at her father. "Daddy, I love John and I want to be with him. I don't want to be with Wade. Please."

He sighed again. "Here is what we will do. You will go to the doctor and find out if you are pregnant. If you are, then we will arrange a DNA test unless the doctor can pinpoint your conception date. We just have to wait and see."

"Alright." She replied.

"Okay, I will make the appointment." He picked up the phone and dialed the doctor. He made the appointment for that afternoon. "Okay, you are to be at the doctor's office right now. I will have Justin take you."

He got up and walked to the door. He motioned for Justin to come. He explained that he was to take Mia to the doctor. Once that was taken care of, he motioned for Evan to come into the office.

"You want to explain to me why you told your sister about the commission meeting?"

"She asked me and she begged me to tell her. I couldn't not tell her."

"Evan."

"Dad, she loves John and she wants to be with him."

"Alright. We will table this until after Mia's doctor's appointment." Domenico dismissed his youngest and sat down. This situation was bad. If the commission found out that Mia was lying about the pregnancy, it wouldn't be good.

Mia and Justin arrived at the doctor's office and headed in. They sat down and waited to be called. They were shocked when their mom walked in with her own bodyguard.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Justin asked her first.

"I thought it was more appropriate for a mom to come here with her daughter." She sat down beside Mia and looked at her son. "Justin, you can go. This is a mother/daughter thing."

"Did dad approve it?"

"I don't need your father's permission but he did okay it. So go home."

"Alright." Justin hugged his sister and headed out. Just as he did, she was called back.

"Mia, if you could come back." The nurse said with a smile. She led Mia and her mother to a room before she began the preparations to draw the blood. "Now, I'm just going to draw some blood and then Dr. Cardnelli will be in to do the exam. I understand that you have a problem with needles so if you will just close your eyes and think of something calming." Mia nodded and closed her eyes picturing John as he'd slept beside her in Sicily. A bright smile spread across her face and her mother smiled too.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?" Mia shook her head. The nurse handed her a gown. "The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse left the room and Mia changed into the gown. She had just pulled the curtain back when she saw her mother's eyes looking her over.

"You love him don't you? John?' That's who you were thinking about when the nurse drew your blood am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"A mother knows these things. And I have never seen you smile like that before. It's the smile of a woman in love. I know. I smile like that whenever I see your father."

"You are still in love with Daddy?"

"Oh yes. As much now as I ever was before. When you find that kind of love, it never goes away. Even if you have to fight for it. Did I ever tell you the story of how your father and I got together?" Mia shook her head. "Well, he had just come to New York and my father gave him a job in one of the butcher shops. I worked there too. I couldn't stand him the first time I saw him. And I was engaged to someone else. But after a while, your father grows on people. I told my father we were in love and that I didn't want to marry anyone but him. Of course it helped that your brother Arturo was on his way." Mia looked at her and smiled. "We were married the next day. 35 wonderful years ago. The point of my telling you this is…..you and I are more alike than you think and your father will come around. I think he sees a lot of himself in John. Plus, you're his baby girl. This is all a bit much for him." Mia nodded and hugged her mother as Dr. Cardnelli came in for the exam.

"Hello Mia, Mrs. Romano. How are you today?"

"We're doing great Doctor how are you?"

"Fine. Mia, I got the results of your blood test back and they confirm that you are indeed pregnant. If you would just lie back on the table, we can do a quick exam and ultrasound and find out how far along you are." Mia sat there for a moment unable to move. She WAS pregnant. She lay back on the table and Dr. Cardnelli did the exam and then he turned on the ultrasound machine. "Well my dear, it looks like you are right around 4 weeks."

Mia just stared at the screen and smiled at the baby. Then it hit her. Four weeks? She smiled to herself. That would mean that the baby had been conceived the night she'd found out about Wade and the stripper. The first night she'd spent with John in Sicily. The first of many. She closed her eyes and tried to blink back happy tears. This was what she'd needed to hear. And soon, she and John would be able to be together.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Mia and her mom arrived home after the doctor's appointment. Mia was still shocked that she was indeed pregnant. She had no idea her bluff would be true. She took a deep breath and walked into her father's office.<p>

"Well, what did the doctor say?" Domenico asked when they came in.

"I'm pregnant for real and it's John's." Mia said sitting down in the chair. Her mom sat in the other one.

Domenico sighed. His agreement with Ben would have to voided. He would not allow his daughter to marry Wade while she was carrying the baby of someone else. So he would call Fabo and his family and they would talk about this.

"Alright, I will call the commission and there will be a meeting." Domenico sat behind his desk and looked at his daughter. "Mia, your engagement to Wade is no more. I will talk to Ben and tell him it's off. I will talk to Fabo and John and we can see what we can come up with."

"Come up with? I'm going to be with John and I am going to marry him. I want nothing more than John and myself to be a family."

"We will see. I think its best you go to your room. I think you should call John and tell him that you are pregnant. As the father he has the right to know." He noticed his daughter's smile. "Mia, just because I agree he should know doesn't mean anything. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Mia smiled at her mom and walked out. She couldn't wait to call John and tell him.

Domenico looked at his wife once Mia had left. "This is a bad situation. I'm not sure how Wade and Ben will react to the broken agreement."

"Dom, Mia loves John. That's not going to change. She is having his baby. You have to do your best to get everyone to see that Mia and John getting married is the best thing for everyone."

"I will try but I'm not making promises. The Cenas and I have never gotten along."

"Dom, this isn't about you. This is about our one and only daughter."

"I know." Rose smiled at him and left the room.

He picked up the phone and made a call to Enrico requesting a meeting. He told him that Mia was indeed pregnant and according to the doctor it was John's. Enrico agreed to call everyone as well as make sure the agreement between Ben and Domenico was voided.

Mia walked into her room and got her cell phone. She sat down on her bed and dialed John's number. She waited patiently for him to answer.

"Mia, is something wrong?" John asked when he picked up.

"No, I just got back from the doctor."

"And?"

"And we're having a baby."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. According to the doctor, the baby was conceived that first night we were together. There is no doubt that it's yours."

He smiled into the phone for a minute before he responded. "Oh my God that is the best news. I'll be right over to see you."

"Alright. I love you John."

"I love you too Mia." He hung up the phone and looked over at his father, Ted and Randy. "Mia's pregnant. According to the doctor, the baby's mine." Randy and Ted smiled at each other.

"That's wonderful John." Randy said.

"Yeah, all of us are almost settled now." Ted said. John and Randy looked at him in confusion.

"It would seem your brother has been dating in secret." Fabo said.

"That's great man. So who is the lucky girl?"

"Just this girl I met in town. She's so amazing though. Don't worry. You guys will get to meet her soon."

"Well, Enrico called while John was on the phone. There is a meeting today with the commission. Afterward, John and I will meet with Domenico to make the arrangements for his marriage to Mia." John smiled at the words but he was also a little worried about how Wade and the Barretts would take the news of the broken engagement. "Then we will see about revenge on Wade and his family."

"I have to go. I told Mia I would be on my way soon. I will meet you all there." John said as he grabbed his jacket and left.

Evan and Justin were sitting with Mia in the living room eating grapes like they did when they were kids.

"You're going to get fat." Justin said causing Mia to hit his arm gently.

"And moody." Evan said.

"Thanks for the support guys." Mia said laughing.

"But you're going to be deliriously happy with John. I can feel it." Justin said smiling at his sister. "And give us lots of nieces and nephews to spoil."

"I hope so." She replied as their dad walked in.

"Enrico called. The meeting is this afternoon. We all will attend including you Mia." Domenico said to his children and walked out of the room just as the doorbell rang.

The housekeeper answered the door and let John in. She told him that Mia was in the living room with Justin and Evan. He nodded and walked in.

"John, you're here." Mia said with a smile as she got up. She walked over to him and hugged and kissed him.

"Enough." Domenico said walking in the room. "We have to get to the meeting. Mia, you can ride with John and his bodyguard." Domenico walked over to John. "Take care of my daughter or else."

Domenico motioned for Justin and Evan to follow. Mia's other brothers were already waiting outside. John turned to Mia.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked her.

"Yes. I will do what I need to do to make sure you and your family are okay."

He smiled and took her hand. "Let's go." He hoped Wade and his family would let things be. But he knew his dad had a plan to eliminate Wade and his family. He wanted them dead for what they had done. John wondered if Domenico would go along with that now.

They arrived at the commission meeting and headed in. The heads of the families were already seated. Justin and his brothers were sat behind their father, John's brothers behind theirs and so on.

"Alright. We have word from Domenico that Mia is in fact pregnant." Enrico said. He turned to Mia who sat beside John. "Do you have proof Mia?"

"Yes." She got up and gave him all the paperwork the doctor had given her.

Enrico looked over it and was satisfied by it. He turned to Ben. "Ben, Mia is pregnant. That voids your agreement with Domenico."

"But my son might be the father." Ben said quickly. He wasn't ready for the agreement to be voided.

"No, he isn't." Mia replied. "Here is the conception date." She handed it to Enrico. "As you can see on the date I was in Sicily with John. The baby is John's."

The commission looked over the paperwork from Mia's doctor. Everything showed it was John's baby.

"That shouldn't matter! She was promised to Wade. The agreement should still stand." Ben said.

"Enough!" Enrico said. "The agreement between the Barretts and the Romanos is hereby voided." He then turned to Domenico. "Are you prepared to enter into an agreement with the Cena family?"

"Yes. I would like to speak to John and Fabo after this meeting is adjourned." Domenico said.

"So be it. We will call this meeting to recess until after a time when Domenico and Fabo can reach an agreement. Gentlemen, you have three days to work this out." he said as he banged the gavel. John grabbed Mia's hand and they walked out of the meeting. Wade and his brothers were waiting right outside the door.

"You think you're pretty damn smart don't you Cena? Stealing my girl to replace that pathetic whore of a sister in law of yours." Wade said as he reached out and grabbed a few locks of Mia's hair lovingly.

"Lily was not a whore. She loved Teddy and she chose him fair and square. It's not my fault your brother couldn't keep her." Drew stepped forward only to have William pull him back. "If you ever come near Mia or anyone else in my family again, I'll kill you before you even realize you're dead." John said as he walked past them. He stopped for a minute and let go of Mia's hand before he turned around and tapped Wade on the shoulder. Wade turned around and John stood there for a moment before he spoke.

"And I believe you owe Mia an apology. She's not a whore either." Wade scoffed.

"She'd have to be now wouldn't she? To spread her legs for the likes of you." Without even realizing it, John had raised his fist and punched Wade in the face before he turned and grabbed Mia's hand and walked away. Domenico had seen the scuffle from the beginning and had told his sons to step back to see what John was going to do. He nodded his head after John punched Wade and they walked out to the car to prepare for the Cena's visit.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John and Mia arrived at her family's house and headed inside. Her father and his were there also. It was time to come to an agreement. Mia knew it would be different than the one with Wade and his family. She knew John loved her. That he wasn't marrying her to get the power of the Romano family.<p>

"Be seated everyone." Domenico said to them. He sat at his desk, while Fabo sat across from him. John and Mia sat on the sofa. John's brothers and Mia's brothers sat outside in the living room. "Alright, let's talk this agreement."

"We know Mia and John are getting married and having a baby."

"Dad, hold up." John said to him.

"What?" Fabo asked not understanding why John was stopping.

"I think I need to ask Mia something first." John got up and then got down on one knee with his mother's engagement ring. It was a 5mm round diamond center stone encased in a square of platinum. The setting and band were detailed with platinum beading and tiny sparkling diamonds. She had left it to him when she died. "Mia, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said with tears in her eyes. "Yes." He smiled and kissed her then placed the ring on her finger.

"Alright since that is done, let's finish this agreement." Domenico said. "As my daughter, Mia is entitled to a fifth of my companies. I had planned when she married to give her husband the shipping part of my company. That still stands if you want it."

"That's fine." Fabo agreed.

"So, John will run the shipping company." Domenico replied.

"Can I ask something?" Mia said to them.

"What is it?" Domenico asked.

"If I am entitled to the company, why can't I run it?"

"Because it is not done. Mia, you can't run the company. It isn't safe." Domenico replied to his daughter. "Besides you are going to have a baby. You will be a full time mom."

Mia nodded. She knew he was right. She wanted to be a stay at home mom. "Alright."

"Good. So we have that settled."

"Domenico, there is something else we have to talk about." Fabo said.

"Okay, what?"

"Not in front of the children."

"John, Mia, can you excuse us please?" Domenico said.

"Sure." John knew what his father wanted to talk about. He knew he would tell Mia eventually. He grabbed Mia's hand and they walked out to where their brothers were.

Once they were out of the office, Domenico turned his attention to Fabo. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The Barretts." Fabo replied. "A year ago you denied my family justice for my daughter-in-law's murder. I want that changed. I want Wade and his family to pay."

Domenico sighed. "Do you know what you're asking?"

"Yes. If your daughter doesn't marry my son, it will cause your family disgrace. So what will be? Your family's honor or the Barretts."

"This isn't like a normal arranged marriage. Mia and John love each other. They will get married no matter what."

"John will do what I say. If I tell him he can't marry her, he will agree."

"Does John know of your plan?"

"Yes. My sons and I have talked about this. We want Wade and his family to pay. Can you really be okay knowing they killed a pregnant woman and her unborn child?"

Domenico sighed. "Alright. Agreed. Wade and his family will pay for your daughter-in-law's death."

"You will see this is a good thing. You saw the meeting. Wade and his family are not going to take the fact that Mia is with John well. They might hurt her and the baby. This will stop that."

"So you gave her Ma's ring huh?" Randy asked. John nodded.

"I love her more than I thought I could ever love anyone. It's only right she have it."

"We're all happy for you." Teddy said. John looked over at Mia as she talked with her brothers and smiled. He had his girl and they were in love, engaged and having a baby. Life couldn't get any better than that.

Mia sat between Justin and Evan and looked at her brothers as they stared over at John and his brothers.

"They don't bite you know. They are actually really nice guys." Mia said.

"Well, I like them better than the Barretts anyway." Arturo said. "They're Italian and you can understand what they are saying." Mia laughed. The door to the office swung open and Fabo stepped out shaking Domenico's hand.

"We will let the kids decide on a date." Domenico nodded and looked over in John's direction.

"John, a word if you don't mind." John nodded and walked back toward the office. He stopped in front of his father.

"I'll meet you back at home. Boys, let's go." Randy, Ted and Fabo left after saying their goodbyes to Mia and her brothers and John walked into the office with Domenico.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"With all my heart sir."

"Love will sneak up on you won't it?"

"Yes sir. I guess it will. Don Romano, I just want you to know that... I will never do anything to hurt Mia or the baby. They are my life now. I will be a good husband, a good father, a good provider. Someone I hope you can one day be proud to call your son in law."

"That's good." Domenico said sitting down at his desk. He motioned for John to sit across from him. "John, Mia is my only daughter as you know. I only want the best for her. I had no idea Wade was cheating on her."

"Sir, I would never cheat on her."

"I would hope not. John, my point is she's a girl with a big heart. She's a jewel. Something to treasured and protected. She isn't a cupcake. Wade never truly understood what a special person she was. I hope you will."

"Don Romano, I promise I will always treat Mia with the respect she deserves. I will always put her and our children first. I will always be faithful to her. I know what a treasure she is. I knew that the first time I met her."

"Good, then we won't have any problems." Domenico said as he stood up and walked to the door. "I will let Mia see you out."

John walked out and saw Mia waiting. She smiled when she saw him.

"Everything okay?" Mia asked him.

"Yes, your father just wanted to make sure I would take care of you." John smiled.

"I know you will."

"I better go. Call me later and we can make plans to meet up to discuss the wedding. I need to talk to my father about the agreement."

"Alright." She kissed him and watched as he walked to his awaiting car.

She couldn't help but wonder what John's father wanted in the agreement. But she knew John would tell her eventually as they had promised to not keep secrets from each other.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>After John left, Mia headed outside to where her brothers were. She wanted to know what the agreement was. She knew John would tell her but she wanted to know now. She walked outside and found Justin and Evan sitting by the pool.<p>

"Mia, I figured you would be looking at wedding stuff." Justin said when he saw her.

"I wanted to ask you both something." She said sitting down on the lounge with Justin.

"What?"

"What's in the agreement? What does John's family want?"

"Mia, I don't know if we should tell you." Evan replied.

"Please. John will tell me eventually but I want to know now."

"Alright." Justin replied with a sigh. "They want justice for Lila Cena, Ted's wife who was killed."

"Justice?"

"Mia, after she was killed, the Cenas went to the commission and asked for justice. The commission voted and said there wasn't enough evidence to convince them that Wade and his family killed her. Dad's vote was the deciding factor. Now that Dad has aligned with the Cenas, they want him to help get justice for her."

"Wade and his family should pay. They killed an innocent woman and her unborn child. They should pay."

"That's what the agreement is."

"Alright. Thanks." She hugged Justin and then Evan and headed inside. She wanted to call John and then she was going to look up something for the wedding. She didn't want to pick anything that she had when she was going to marry Wade.

Wade sat at the bar absently watching Kelly as she danced on the stage in front of him. He couldn't believe that Mia had slept with John Cena and ended up pregnant. More importantly, he couldn't believe that his family had lost their chance at power. He downed his drink and decided that he'd have to send the Cenas a message. And he knew just how to do it.

Mia called John and they made plans to meet for dinner. She and her mom had made some preliminary wedding plans. Mia didn't want the huge church wedding that she had planned with Wade. She wanted something simple and asked her father if they could be married in the chapel on the compound. He had agreed.

Domenico sat in his office looking over things. He had agreed to help Fabo and his family get justice. He knew if he talked to the others, they would agree to help. He was, after all, the most powerful don in the organization. Which was why Mia had been so sought after for a bride. By any of the others getting Mia into their family, it would make them powerful too and not to challenged. He knew that Ben and his family were not happy about things. They wanted power and to take over the commission. That wouldn't happen now. He wondered what Ben and his family were thinking about doing. He had called Enrico and asked for a meeting with the commission minus the Barretts. They had agreed. Now he would make the suggestion for them to get rid of Ben and his family.

He knew it was a risky move. But truth be told, the Barretts had been a pain in his ass for years now. He had only agreed to the marriage between Mia and Wade as a way to try and rein them in. But with Mia and John having the baby, he'd thankfully been spared that alliance. He laughed to himself a little. The Cenas weren't really that bad. Hell, he couldn't even remember now why they'd been enemies in the first place. But that was in the past and whatever bitterness there was between them would die with John and Mia's union and the birth of their child. In many respects, the Cenas had done him a favor by showing Mia the true nature of the family business. Now there would be no more need for secrets.

The commission soon met later that day. Enrico had told Ben that the meeting was schedule for the next day. He and the others arrived at the room and headed in. He would call the meeting to order and see what agreement the Cenas and Romanos came up with.

"Everyone please sit." Enrico said. "Now, Domenico, you called and wanted this meeting without Ben, so what agreement have you and Fabo came up with for your children."

"We decided that the kids would get married immediately and John would take over the shipping part of my business."

"What does Fabo want in exchanged?"

"He wants the Barretts gone." Domenico replied. "And I agree. Enrico, I feel that the Barretts are dangerous to us. When Wade was going to marry Mia, they wanted me to help them take over the commission. I feel they will hurt us if we allow them to be alive."

"I agree with Domenico and Fabo." Vincenzio replied. "I believe the Barretts are dangerous. Enrico, you and Domenico both agree to not punish them for what happen to Lila Cena. It is time to remedy that."

Enrico looked around at the other three. He knew they were probably right. That Ben and Wade were dangerous. "Alright. It is agreed. Ben and his sons will be eliminated. Now I want a soldier in each of the families to do it. It will be a group effort. Fabo, who in your family could do it?"

"I think Kofi would work. He has the quickness to get it done and not get caught. I don't' want my sons involved."

"Agreed." Enrico said. "Vincenzio?"

"Carmine. He is the best I have. I too do not want my sons involved."

"Agreed. Domenico?"

"I believe Mike would do excellent. I also do not want my sons involved."

"Agreed. So Kofi, Carmine, Mike and Daniel will take care of the Barretts. And they can have whoever they need to help. This meeting is adjourned."

Enrico knew tomorrow they would meet with the Barretts. It was better to make Ben and his family think nothing was wrong. Surprise was the best element.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John waited in the small Italian restaurant for Mia to arrive. He knew now that she knew everything, her father would insist on a bodyguard for her. He looked up and saw her enter with Paul. John should have figured that Don Romano would have the seven foot giant be his daughter's bodyguard. He smiled as he got up to meet her.<p>

"You look beautiful." He said before kissing her hello. She was dressed in a leopard print Empire Waist dress with three-quarter elasticized sleeves, black lace trim at the hem and bow belt that cinches at the waist and black knee high boots.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. She took a seat across from him at the table and Paul sat one table away so he was close if she should need it.

"I see your father assigned you a bodyguard." John said as they looked over the menu.

"Well my original bodyguard was Mike but dad said he needed Mike for something else so he assigned Paul."

"I think Paul was a great choice especially with the Barretts so mad about things." The waiter came by and John ordered their food. John ordered the Shrimp Parmigiana, while Mia ordered the Calamari Marinara.

John turned to Mia once the waiter had left. "So, you said you made some decisions on the wedding?"

"Yes, I was hoping we could be married in the chapel on my family's compound. Maybe family only and close friends. Then a reception in the house."

John thought for a minute and look at his wife to be. She looked so happy. "Alright, I like it. Any idea when?"

"I was thinking around the 23rd. I still won't be showing by then. Not that everyone doesn't already know about us and the baby." she said her hand resting on her stomach. He smiled a little. That only gave them three weeks. But he would do anything for her.

"That sounds perfect."

"One more thing... Could you ask Natalie to give me a call? I would really like it if she was involved in the wedding." John smiled even brighter. He was touched that she would want Natalie to be a part of the ceremony. And Natalie would love it too. He nodded. His phone rang and he looked at the caller I'd a little concerned. It was Ted.

"Excuse me..." he said as he answered it. "Hey, what's up?"

"We need you to come home. There's been a situation with the Barrett family. Dad's called Don Romano too. He's going to want to see this."

"We are on the way." John hung up and looked at Mia.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Something has happened. We have to get home." He montioned for his bodyguard and hers. He quickly explained things and they headed out.

They all soon arrived at the Cenas. Mia saw her father's car and knew he and her brothers were there. She had to wonder what happened. She followed John inside and they saw their family standing there with the exception of Natalie and Randy.

"What's going on?" John asked when he walked in .

"The Barretts." His dad said.

"What?"

"They attacked Natalie." Ted said quickly.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Mia asked.

"She is resting upstairs with Randy. She lost the baby from the beating."

"Who did it?" John asked.

"We think Wade and Drew." His father replied.

"What are we going to do about it?" Ted asked.

"We will do as planned." Fabo replied. "The Barrett family will be dead. No repreives."

"I agree with you. They must pay for this." Domenico added. He knew Wade was unstable but to attack a pregnant woman was low. He realized that he should have let the commission kill them last year after Lila Cena's death.

"Like they paid for Lila's death?" Ted asked, his words dripping with venom.

"Theodore! You were raised better than that." his father said.

"No, he's right. I deserved that. I was the deciding vote. I didn't give you the justice you sought for your wife and child then but I give you my word that your wife and child and your brother's wife and child will be avenged. I'll make it top priority." he said. "After all, we will be family soon."

Everyone looked toward the stairs when they heard heavy footsteps coming down them. John took one look at Randy and sighed. He knew their father hadn't wanted any of them personally involved in taking out the Barretts. But the coldness in Randy's eyes said he didn't care. And he wouldn't stop until he had Wade's head on a silver platter.

"We need a plan for this." Randy said walking in. "I want him to pay."

"Mia, can you go stay with Natalie?" John asked his future wife.

"Yes." She knew they didn't want her to hear the details of what they were going to do. She knew it was probably for the best. This was the one time she didn't mind John not telling her everything. She headed upstairs to see about Natalie.

"The commission gave us full approval to take out the Barrett family." Fabo said to the group. "We have the men who will do it and now we just need to lure the Barretts."

"I can do that." Domenico replied. "Ben and his sons will come if I asked them too. We placed the shooters around where the meeting will take place and then we take them out."

Fabo agreed. He knew Dom was right. Domenico was the most powerful don and if he asked you come, you came.

"I want to be the one to kill Wade." Randy said coldly. "I want to see his face when I shoot him through the heart."

"Son, I didn't want you or your brothers involved."

"I don't care. I will be the one to kill Wade."

"Alright." Fabo knew he couldn't change Randy's mind. "When can you arrange the meetin, Dom?"

"Immediately. It's time to right this wrong. I should have allowed this to happen last year." He replied. "It's time the Barrett family learn there is a price for messing with our family."

"One more thing." Teddy said.

"I'm listening." Domenico replied.

"I want Drew to understand exactly how much he has taken from me. I want him to understand how what he did changed my life. I want to talk to him first."

"Ted..."

"No! Randy gets Wade and I get to at least talk to Drew before he dies."

"Agreed." Domenico said. He looked over at Paul and John. "Mia can stay for a while. From what I've heard, she has taken quite a liking to Natalie. Be careful brining her home?" John and Paul both nodded. He then turned to Fabo. "You and your boys get ready. We will meet at the warehouse in one hour." Fabo nodded.

Mia walked up the stairs to the room Natalie was in and stood at the door for a moment before Natalie opened her eyes and smiled sadly at her.

"Hey." Mia said struggling to keep the tremor out of her voice. Her friend's face was bruised badly and she had a cut on her lip. Her left eye was swollen almost shut and the right side of her face was almost unrecognizable.

"Hey." Natalie said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry." Mia said sitting down on the bed. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Natalie said softly. "I lost the baby."

"I''m sorry. I feel that this is my fault."

"Why would it be your fault?"

"If my father hadn't voted to not take the Barretts out last year after Lila's death. " She sighed. "If I didn't leave Wade."

"Mia, none of this is your fault. You fell in love with John. Wade is just a vengeful man. He would have taken his anger out on anyone."

"So, what now?"

"Randy and I are going on a trip to South Carolina. Just a short trip to Hilton Head. We need to get away." Natalie sighed. "It will be after they killed Wade and his family. I know that's what they are doing."

"They are. I think tonight."

"Doesn't that freak you out?" Mia shook her head.

"What Wade did to you, What he did to Lila freaks me out. This is what has to be. I know killing them won't ever make this alright but it'll make it a little better. It'll make it a little easier to deal with." Natalie nodded.

"Take my mind off this. Tell me about these wedding plans." Mia smiled.

"We are having a simple ceremony in the chapel at the house with a reception at the house later. I was thinking around the 23rd. And I was hoping that you'd be my matron of honor. If you feel up to it."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Natalie smiled slowly.

"Thank you." Mia gave her a gentle hug. "I can't think of anyone I want more."

"What about your brothers' wives?"

"No, Anna and Sophia are not that close to me." Anna was her brother, Arturo's wife. Sophia was Larenzo's wife. Justin and Evan had yet to find their wives much to their mother's dismay.

"Okay." Natalie laughed. She liked having a sister-in-law again. She missed that with Lila gone and now she was getting it back.

Mia smiled. She was glad that Natalie was okay. She just hated that she lost the baby. As much as she hated that her brothers, father and soon to be husband killed people, Wade and his family deserved what they got. She only hoped that John and the rest of his and her family made it out okay.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Wade and his family pulled up to the warehouse for the meeting as scheduled. He sneered when he saw Domenico standing at the door with Justin and Evan. They headed into the meeting. Wade knew by now they knew about Natalie. He hoped it made the statement he wanted. He knew that the commission would do nothing as they did nothing when his family killed Lila DiBiase.<p>

"Let's go inside boys." Domenico said to his sons. "And be careful. I don't want you getting hurt or killed."

"We will be careful." Evan said to his dad. They headed into the warehouse and took their seats. They all knew that this meeting was really the hit on the Barretts.

Everyone was soon seated around the table. The dons around the big oak table while their sons were right behind. They had placed the actually hit men around the warehouse. But everyone knew Randy and Ted wanted to speak with Wade and Drew first. The plan was to take out William and Ben first then Wade and Drew.

Ben and his family were soon seated and waiting for the terms of the agreement between Domenico and John Sr. Ben knew what Wade had done and he hoped that the comission didn't know. His sons had acted without his okay but they were his sons and he would protect them.

Wade glared passed Fabo and looked at Randy and Ted. He wondered where John and Mia were. He was still intent of getting to the Cenas.

"Thank you all for coming. I understand that Domenico and Fabo have come to an agreement on the terms of Mia and John's marriage." Enrico said. Domenico had called him the minute he'd left the Cena estate and told him what had transpired. He agreed with the others that the Barretts needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

"We have." Domenico said to them. "John will take over my shipping company."

"That was supposed to mine!" Wade yelled.

"It would be if you were still marrying my daughter." Domenico replied. "But you ruin that when you screwed the stripper. You aren't worthy of my daughter and you never were. I only wished I had realized that a while ago."

"Enough. Wade, you screwed up and now you are no longer with Mia Romano." Enrico said. "Now to other matters. Ben, there are new charges against your family. And you must answer to them."

"What charges?" Ben asked smoothly.

"I never did anything to Mia that she didn't want." Wade said suddenly. Everyone turned to him.

"What did you do and do not lie?" Enrico asked him.

"We did have sex before marriage. I had no idea she was whoring around behind my back." Justin stepped forward and but Domenico held up his hand and he stopped. Wade would be dealt with soon enough.

"Those are not the charges. The charges are as follows. It is charged against your family that two of your sons attacked Natalie Cena earlier today. This assault resulted in the subsequent miscarriage of her pregnancy. How do you answer those charges?" Ben looked over at Wade just as Mike was getting into place.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Randy scoffed a little. Mike took aim and the bullet whirled through the air and made perfect contact with Ben. It passed right through his heart and came out the back, catching William right between the eyes where he sat. The sons of the other dons scattered from around the table and went to make sure that the exits were covered. The dons themselves stood back from the table so that only Domenico and Fabo were still seated. Wade and Drew sat there looking at their slain father and brother.

"Last year, you took something precious from me."Ted said. "You took my unborn son and my wife." He looked directly at Drew as Kofi walked up behind him. "You couldn't stand the fact that she'd chosen me over you." He pulled some pictures out of an envelope. One was a picture of him and Lila on their wedding day. The other was an ultrasound picture of their son. He slid them across the table and looked at Drew. "I want you to look at them. Look at what you've taken from me." Drew sat there motionless. "I SAID LOOK AT THEM!" Ted yelled. Drew leaned forward and looked at them. For the first time since he and Wade had done the drive by shooting that took Lila, he actually felt sorry for what they had done.

"Do you apologize for what you did?" Ted said in a whisper. "If you apologize, we won't kill you." Ted motioned for Kofi to get into place. Kofi walked closer to Drew. "Do you apologize?"

"Yes." Drew said softly. "I'm so sorry and I don't want to die."

"Too late." Ted said giving Kofi the sign. He took one shot and it got Drew right in the heart.

Wade looked around and knew he was dead. He looked to Domenico and his sons. "Please spare me. I never wanted to hurt anyone. It was my father and my brothers."

"You cheated on my daughter." Domenico said to him as Randy got into place. "Did you do anything else to her? Did you hurt my daugther in anyway?"

"No. I would never hurt her." Wade said.

"You better be telling the truth." Domenico said stepping away.

Randy stepped in front of Wade. "You attacked my wife and you killed my child. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Wade smirked at Randy. "I hate you and your whole family. Your brother took what was mine. I should have all the Romano's shipping company. I don't see him here. What is he not man enough to do anything?"

Randy laughed and leaned in close to Wade and whispered in his ear. "He's busy fucking the girl you weren't man enough to keep." He didn't speak as he put the gun to Wade's head. One shot and Wade slumped over.

It was done. The Barretts were elimnated. Kofi and Mike were handed thick envelopes to pay for their services. Domenico shook each of the other dons hands.

"We both appreciate your cooperation in this matter." Fabo said as he shook their hands too.

"And we invite you all to join us in the celebration of the joining of our families." Domenico added.

"Of course we will be there." Enrico said as the other don nodded. There were four families now with in the commission.

The men from the Rossis and Morenos took the bodies. They were going to make sure the bodies dissappeared. After they were gone, the others went home.

Mia sat on the sofa in John's house on the grounds. Natalie had wanted to rest so John figured it would be the best time to show Mia the house. But once they got there, they got distracted and ended up not getting past the living room.

"So, what do you think?" John asked as he brought her a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

"I like it. So we will live on your family's compound?" She asked taking the coffee from him as she sat there in his shirt.

"Yes. Natalie and Randy lived in the house about two miles that way." He pointed to the west. "Ted's house is two miles to the east. My dad says it's safer for all of us to live here."

"I can understand that. I like the house." She smiled.

"Great. You can start moving in since we will be married soon and we are having a baby." He heard his phone go off with a text message. He walked over to it and read the text. It was done. The Barretts were dead.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw his face as he read the text.

"Nothing." He said walking back over to her.

"John, what?"

He sighed. "The Barretts are dead. Randy and Ted have their justice."

"Are you sorry that you didn't get to take part?"

"No, I hate the Barretts for what they did to Lila and Natalie and how Wade was with you. But this was Randy and Ted's fight." He kissed her gently. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

After making love again, John and Mia got dressed and headed out. Mia told John she wanted to see the garden. It looked beautiful. John was happy that Mia wanted to see the grounds. He wanted her to be comfortable there. After looking around the garden, they headed back to the main house. John knew his father and brothers would be back and probably with Mia's family.

The front door opened and the Romanos and Fabo, Randy and Ted walked in. Randy went straight upstairs to check on his wife. He'd told his father about the plans to go away with Natalie for a few days. His father had agreed but had insisted that they be back before John and Mia's wedding. Ted sat down on the couch, a look of peace crossing his face for the first time in a year. John was glad he could see that again. Since Lila and the baby had been taken from him, he'd been in a dark place. He'd hardly slept those first few months and he'd hardly eaten anything. His father had suggested that Ted start going to therapy a few times a week. And it seemed to be working. He'd been surprised to hear that Ted had started dating again. All he'd ever seen his brother do was work and go to therapy. That's when John made the connection. He smiled over at Ted. He wouldn't confront him about it. He'd let Ted be the one to bring it up. Still, he was happy that his brother was returning to normal. He looked over at Domenico and gave him a grateful nod. Domenico returned the gesture.

"Why don't we have a sort of going away dinner for Randy and Natalie? It will give all of us a chance to get to know each other better." Fabo said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Boys, go get your mother." Domenico said. The boys nodded and walked out of the house. "While we wait, why don't we go and look at your house John?" John nodded.

"Um….would it be okay if I brought someone to dinner?" Ted asked. Domenico and Fabo looked at each other and nodded.

"I think that would be great."

Ted nodded and headed upstairs. Domenico followed John and Mia out toward John's house. Dom was happy to see the security around the place. He wanted to make sure Mia would be safe. He had no doubt that John would protect Mia with his life but he wanted to make sure she would protect at all times. They walked into John's house and Domenico looked around. It was a nice house and he knew Mia would be happy there.

"This is very nice. I assume you have enough room for Mia and the baby."

"Yes, sir. There is a bedroom down here and three upstairs including the master bedroom. I told Mia she can change anything she wants in the house to suit her. It is her house too."

"That's good to know." Domenico replied.

"Are you through with the questions dad?" Mia asked him.

"Yes. I just want to make sure John can protect you and the baby and that you will be happy here."

Mia smiled and walked over to him. "Daddy, I'm happy anywhere John is. As long as he and I are together, everything is good."

"Alright. I think we should get back to the main house. I'm sure your brothers are back with your mom."

Mia nodded and she and John held hands as they walked back toward the main house. They got there and saw that Rosa was already there. Teddy was standing outside talking to his therapist. John smiled again.

"Hey guys." Teddy said. This is Mila. Mila Geller. Mila, you know my brother John. This is Mia Romano, his fiance and my future sister and this is her father Domenico." Mila smiled.

"Nice to meet you all."

"You too." Mia said smiling. "I'm going to check on Natalie and see if she needs any help getting ready for dinner." John nodded and kissed her.

"Let's go inside." Fabo said walking out of the house.

Everyone went inside and got ready for the dinner. It was really the first time Mia and John's families were together. A dinner to get to know each other.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Natalie stood in front of the mirror as Mia helped her get ready for the party. Mia had done a good job of hiding the bruises as best she could.<p>

"You look beautiful." Mia said as they stood there. Natalie smiled a little.

"Thanks but I look terrible."

"No you don't. Randy would never think so. He loves you so much."

"As much as John loves you. I've never seen him so happy." Natalie said.

"Do you ever worry about Randy?"

"All the time. Every second of every day. But I know that Randy is smart about his business and he will always come back to me."

"How did you two meet anyway?"

"At the bookstore on Grand Ave. My Dad owned it. Randy and John walked in with Teddy to place some orders. You wouldn't know it to look at him but he's a hopeless romantic." Natalie smiled.

"You're right, I can't picture him as a hopeless romantic." Mia laughed.

"So what about your brothers?"

"Arturo and Larenzo are not romantic at all. I'm just very shocked they even found women who would marry them." Mia laughed and Natalie did too. "Justin and Evan are different. I think they both can be romantic if the right girl were to come along."

"You're closer to them right?" Natalie could tell by the way Mia talked about her brothers. Justin and Evan were the closest to her. While she loved her two older brothers, there was a bond she shared with Justin and Evan.

"I am. Justin and I are twins so we have that twin bond. Evan is only a few years younger and probably the sweetest one out of all my brothers." Mia sat down on the bed. "That is probably why it's still hard to know what they do. But I realize it is how it is and I'm learning to deal. As I know I have to with John."

"Mia, John loves you and you love him. That is really all that matters. This is a dangerous business but they know how to be careful and you just have to trust them."

"I know." She smiled. "Well, let's head downstairs as I'm sure everyone is ready to eat."

Natalie nodded and they walked downstairs to the party. John smiled as he saw them coming. He looked over at Randy who was smiling at them. Rosa stepped forward and gave Natalie a hug before they all walked into the dining room for dinner.

"So, we have a wedding to plan now that the Barrett situation is behind us." Domenico said. "I know John and Mia want to have the wedding in the chapel on my compound."

"I think that's a great idea." Fabo replied.

"Good. We will leave the other wedding stuff to the women."

"Now, if my youngest sons would find someone, I would be happy." Rosa said with a smile.

"Mom, we will find someone when the time is right." Justin replied.

"I know but I get impatient."

"I think we should focus on Mia right now." Evan added.

"Thanks, Evvy." Mia said using the nickname she always used for him.

"I just want to grow old and be covered in grandchildren with all my babies settled and happy. Arturo and Larenzo are already there and Mia has found John. You two need to get on the ball." John laughed a little. This was how family is supposed to be. Rosa looked over at Mila and Natalie. "Do either of you beautiful girls have sisters?" Natalie laughed.

"I have a younger sister named Jennelle. She runs the bookstore on Grand."

"It's a really nice place." Randy said as he leaned over and kissed Natalie on the forehead. "You can pick up a lot of really wonderful things there." Natalie smiled up at him.

"And I have a younger sister named Adalyn who just came back from running with the bulls in Pamplona. She is a bit of an adrenaline junkie." Mila said laughing.

"Well there you go. She sounds perfect for Justin. And Jennelle sounds perfect for Evan." Rosa smiled. "They should come to the wedding and we can introduce them. I suspect it will be soon unless Mia wants to wait until after the baby is born."

"No, I want to be married before the baby. In fact, I would like to be married in the next month."

"I'm sure we can work that out." Domenico replied.

"Great." Mia smiled at John. She wanted to be his wife as soon as possible.

"Good. We will have the wedding and introduce Justin and Evan. And who knows, we might have more weddings to come."

"Rosa, please don't push our sons into anything. I made a mistake in pushing Mia into marriage and I won't do that to Evan or Justin."

"That's in the past and we should move on." Mia said to her father.

"I agree with Mia. " John said. "Let's focus on the future."

Randy raised his glass. "I'd like to make a toast. We have all been through so much this year. Some good, some bad. But we've been able to weather it all because we stuck together. And as long as we stick together, no one can ever break us completely. To family."

"To Family." Everyone said raising their glasses.

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk. Once the dinner was over, Mia's family headed home. Domenico insisted Mia go with them. She told John she would call him later and see him tomorrow.

"So this dinner went very well." Fabo said to his sons. Natalie had headed upstairs to bed and Mila had headed home.

"It did. It seems things are looking up." Ted said.

"The Barretts are gone and we have our revenge." Fabo smiled. "Now it's time to focus on John and Mia and their wedding and child. As well as Ted finally moving on. Randy, you and Natalie have suffered a great loss but you can try for another baby. None of us are trying to take that away from you guys. But I know you son. I know you both. You and Natalie will get through this. The point is we have a lot to focus on. The good stuff."

"We do. Now I'm going upstairs to be with my wife." Randy said heading upstairs. "Goodnight guys."

"Night." Fabo said as he turned to look at Ted. "So you and Mila huh?" Ted nodded.

"I didn't plan on it. It just kind of happened. I felt guilty at first. Thinking maybe I was cheating on Lila. But Mila helped me realize that Lila would want me to be happy. And I am Dad. For the first time in a year, I am."

"That's great son. That's great. And you have my blessing." Fabo then looked over at John.

"And Mia is an absolute treasure. Hold on to her. Make sure she knows every day how much you love her. I see in the two of you the kind of love that Randy and Natalie have. The kind your mother and I and Ted and Lila had. The kind of love that reaches in and takes control of your soul. Don't ever take that for granted." John nodded. "Night boys."

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>The next morning Mia, her mom and Natalie went to get Mia's wedding dress. She wanted something simple yet beautiful. She found the perfect dress at a shop in lower Manhattan on line and now they were going to see it.<p>

"Mia that is the perfect dress." Natalie said as Mia modeled it for them.

"I think so too." Mia smiled. It was a tulle gown that featured a softly shirred sweetheart neckline bodice and beaded straps. Embellishment details accent the natural waist of the full ball gown skirt and had a chapel length train. The fingertip length veil of illusion was attached to a diamond and ruby tiara.

"Oh Mia, it's beautiful." Rosa said with tears.

"Thanks mom." She laughed. She motioned for the seamstress to come and make sure she got the measurements right.

"So have you decided on bridesmaids and colors?" Rosa asked.

"I was thinking Natalie as my matron of honor. And Anna and Sophia as bridesmaids."

"What about color?"

"Red. I want them in simple red A-line dresses."

"They are going to be beautiful." Natalie said smiling.

"Thanks. I'm so glad I have you guys here to share this with me."

"I'm just glad you found the kind of happiness your father and I have shared all these years."

"Me too Mama. Me too."

They finished the dress fittings and headed to lunch. While the girls were looking at wedding dresses and other things, the guys were at the tuxedo shop getting theirs done.

"I wasn't sure this day would come." Fabo said to John as he watched the tailor measure him for the tuxedo.

"You never thought I would get married?" John said looking at his father.

"No, I didn't. I saw you with girls but you never looked like you wanted to be with them. I have never seen you look at anyone like you do Mia. And that makes me so happy."

"Thanks." John smiled. "I love her more than I never knew I could love someone. I know how special and beautiful she is. Not just on the outside but the inside too. She is truly one of a kind."

"Wow, writing your wedding vows already." Ted kiddingly said.

"No but I could use the words." John laughed.

"Are the Romano's coming?" Randy asked.

"No, they had tuxedos already." Fabo laughed.

"They're using the same ones?" Ted asked

"No, they had some done a few weeks ago. Domenico is more organized then we are." Fabo sat down. "That is why their family has always been tops." He turned to John. "You are marrying into a powerful family and as such we are now going to be related to that family. Boys, this is a day to be remembered."

"Well I guess we know who the favorite son is now don't we?" Randy said laughing.

"I love all you boys equally. You all make me proud."

"Well, Randy and I have to run. We are meeting Mia, Natalie and Mrs. Romano in a few for lunch. We will see you guys at the house later."

Ted and Fabo nodded as John and Randy headed out. They arrived at a Greek restaurant a few blocks away. They walked in and saw Mia, Natalia and Mrs. Romano sitting down.

"You ladies look beautiful." John said as he kissed Mia hello. Randy did the same with Natalie.

"Thanks. Did the tux fitting go okay?" Mia asked him.

"Yeah, me, Randy, Ted and dad all got tuxes." He replied as the waiter came by to take their order. "Did you get your dress?"

"I did and I must say it's beautiful." She smiled.

"It really is John." Natalie added. "You are going to die when you see her in it."

"Let's hope not." He laughed.

Mia's mom watched the couples. She had to smile. This was what she had always wanted for her daughter. A man who enjoyed being with her even if it was talking about a wedding.

"So, when are you going to find out what the baby is?" Rosa asked.

"Mom, I don't think this is the right time to talk about that." Mia replied not wanting to upset Natalie.

"Mia, you don't have to not talk about the baby." Natalie said knowing what Mia was doing. "Yes, I'm sad that Randy and I lost our baby. But I'm happy for you and John. "

"Thanks." Mia smiled and hugged her.

"Well, let's enjoy lunch." Rosa said when the waiter brought it out.

Mia and John drove back to the house supposedly to look at decorating ideas but didn't make it any farther that the downstairs guest room. They lay there afterward in each other's arms.

"I don't think that will help with the decorating." Mia said with a smile.

"No, but it makes it all fun." John smiled. He moved his hand to her stomach. "I can't wait until we find out what we're having."

"What do you think it is? Or what do you want it to be?"

"I don't care as long as it's healthy but a girl would be nice. A cute little girl with blue eyes and dark hair. Your personality and sweetness." He smiled. "But I know a boy would make our parents happy."

"Yeah it would." She smiled. "I just want a healthy baby." She leaned up and kissed him. "I just want a healthy baby and a long and happy life with you."

He smiled and they started to make love again. They were having dinner with everyone later and then Randy and Natalie were going on their vacation. The wedding was a few weeks away.

An hour later, Mia and John had dressed after a shower together and headed to the main house for dinner. Mia smiled when she saw that Natalie and Mila had both invited their sisters and that Justin and Evan were chatting them up.

"Well now that John and Mia are here, let's go eat." Domenico said.

Everyone headed into the dining room where the staff served lasagna, salad, and breadsticks. Everyone was enjoying the food and wine.

"So, does everyone have dates for the wedding?" Rosa asked them.

"Rosa, enough with the matchmaking." Domenico said to his wife.

"I was just asking."

"Well mom, Adalyn has agreed to be my date for the wedding." Justin replied to his mom.

"And Jennelle has agreed to be my date." Evan added.

"Excellent. Now everyone has dates for the wedding. This will truly be a happy day." Rosa smiled.

They ate dinner and Natalie and Randy left. Domenico relaxed a little and let Mia spend the night at John's with a strict security detail. Life was settling down for them. Later that night, John held Mia close and smiled to himself. In just three weeks, they would be man and wife.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later everyone was gathered at the Romano compound for the wedding. John stood in the guest house of the compound with his brothers getting ready. He couldn't believe that in a few hours he and Mia would be married. She was just entering her fourth month and they had just found out what the baby was. They hadn't told anyone yet.<p>

"Ready to get married." Randy asked his brother.

"I am. There is nothing I want more than Mia."

"That's the way it should be." Ted smiled. "Now, let's get you married."

John laughed as they headed to the chapel. The guests had been selected by Fabo and Domenico and the wedding was invite only and the security around the compound and wedding were tight.

Mia stood in the house looking at herself in the mirror. She gently smoothed down her dress and rested a hand on her stomach. She was excited about the journey to come. She wanted to tell everyone what the baby was but John said they should wait.

"You look beautiful. John's going to die when he sees you."

"I hope not. It would be nice for the two of us to be married first." Mia said as she turned around to look at her sister in law. "Thanks for being here with me today Natalie."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Natalie said.

"You never did tell me how your vacation went." Natalie smiled.

"Randy's a charmer and that's all I'm going to say."

Mia laughed just as her mom and dad walked in. "Mia, are you ready to get married?" Domenico asked his daughter.

"Yes." Mia replied.

"It's time." Rosa replied.

Everyone headed out of the room and toward the chapel. The bridesmaids started down the aisle first followed by Natalie. The wedding march sounded and Mia took her father's arm and started down the aisle. She smiled when she saw John standing there. He looked so handsome. They stopped in front of priest and Domenico gave her hand to John. He kissed Mia on the cheek.

"Who presents this woman to be married?" The priest asked him.

"I do." Domenico said before taking his seat by Rosa.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses and before God to join together these two in Holy Matrimony. It is not to be entered into lightly or by coercion and is an estate to be taken seriously. John, Mia do you both affirm that you come here of your own free will this day to be joined as husband and wife?"

"We do." They both said.

"John, do you take, Mia as your wife? To love and comfort from this day forward. To be faithful and keep only unto her?"

"I do."

"Mia, do you take, John as your husband? To love and comfort from this day forward. To be faithful and keep only unto him?"

"I do."

"The rings please." Randy handed the rings to the priest. "The wedding ring is a visible symbol of an invisible bond. Love, like a circle, as no beginning or end. John, place the ring on Mia's finger and repeat after me. I, John, take you, Mia."

"I, John, take you, Mia."

"To be my wife and I give you this ring as a sign of my faithfulness and love."

"To be my wife and I give you this ring as a sign of my faithfulness and love." John said as he slid the diamond eternity band on her finger.

"Mia, place the ring on John's finger and repeat after me. I, Mia, take you, John."

"I, Mia, take you, John."

"To be my husband and I give this ring as a sign of my faithfulness and love."

"To be my husband and I give this ring as a sign of my faithfulness and love." Mia said as she slid the platinum wedding band on his finger.

"By exchanging rings and vows, I hereby pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

John smiled before kissing Mia. It wasn't the traditional catholic ceremony but it was the simple one they wanted.

Everyone clapped as John and Mia walked back down the aisle and headed toward the main house for the reception. Mia excused herself and with Natalie's help, she changed into her reception dress, which was much more casual and laid back. Once she had, they headed downstairs to the reception.

John smiled when he saw Mia coming into the room. He walked over to her. "You look beautiful as always." He said before kissing her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. Now I think our guests are waiting."

He took her hand and they headed into the room where everyone was waiting. Randy saw them and he signaled the band leader to announce John and Mia.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. John Cena." The band leader said to the guests. They cheered as John and Mia walked in.

The reception went good and it was soon time for John and Mia to head to the airport to go on their honeymoon. John had planned for them to go back to Sicily and stay at the compound where they fell in love. Domenico had arranged for Paul to accompany them as well as Mason Ryan who worked for the Cena family.

Once they were on the plane, John leaned over and kissed her deeply. He'd never been so happy in his whole life. So complete. He'd never even thought of settling down or giving love much of a chance. Until Mia. And she'd changed his whole outlook on life. Changed the things that were important to him. And he'd spend the rest of his life making her feel just how much he adored her for it.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, here is the final chapter of this story. A special thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading this.

A special thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for writing this with me. I couldn't have gone it without you.

* * *

><p>John stood in the living room of the Romano compound with his father and brothers. Everyone had gathered today for the christening of his and Mia's child. They were having the ceremony at the chapel on the Romano compound and then the party at the house also. John and Mia had chosen Randy and Natalie as their child's godparents. The last six months had gone by so fast for everyone.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" He asked Randy.

"Yeah. I'm going to be the best godfather." Randy laughed.

He smiled at Natalie as she came into the room with Mia. She was positively glowing. She placed her hand on her barely visible baby bump and smiled at him when she caught his eye. Ted walked up to his brothers smiling, the gold band on his left hand catching the sunlight in the room. He and Mila had eloped not long after Mia and John had left for Sicily. At first, Fabo had been upset but he looked at the two of them together and smiled. Ted adored her and they surprised everyone else further when they announced they were expecting their first child together. Things had certainly turned around for the Cenas.

"I think it's time to go to the chapel." Mia said walking over to John with their child.

John nodded and they headed there. They saw that Mia's parents and brothers were already there. Mia's mom's matchmaking paid off for Evan and Justin as both were happy with Adalyn and Jennelle.

The priest waited at the front of the chapel for John and Mia. Randy and Natalie stood there too.

"Welcome friends and family." The priest started. "We are here today to christening this child in the name of the father, son and Holy Ghost. John, Mia if you will come forward with the child."

John and Mia walked to the alter and waited for the next part. "John and Mia do you promise to raise this child in the way of the church?"

"We do."

"Randy, Natalie, do you promise to help John and Mia and raise this child in the way of the church?"

"We do."

He turned to John and Mia. "What name have you chosen for your child?"

"Croccifixio John Cena." John said. They had decided to name their son after John's grandfather. But they both agreed it was a big name for a little boy so they had started calling him CJ.

"Croccifixio, I christen you in the name of the father, son and holy ghost." He said as he took the water and rubbed on the baby's head. "Randy, Natalie, please light the candles."

Randy and Natalie stepped forward and light the two candles before stepping back to stand beside John and Mia.

The priest put the cross on the baby and then turned to the guests. "Everyone, I present to you Croccifixio John Cena." He held the baby up for the guests to see.

Everyone clapped and they followed John, Mia and CJ to the big house for the reception. Domenico looked around as everyone from the two families mingled together. Sometime in the last six months, they'd all come together as one giant family. He'd not only gained John but Randy and Ted as well. They were like his children. His other sons. And Fabo, a brother to him.

"That was a beautiful ceremony." Fabo said walking up to John and Mia. He had to smile at his first grandchild. He couldn't be happier that they had a son. It just furthered the bond of the families. A son with strong Cena and strong Romano blood would be a force to be reckoned with when the time came for him to take over.

"Thanks dad." Mia said hugging him. He had asked her to call him dad.

"And this little guy." He said taking CJ from her. "I couldn't be happier that you name him Croccifixio. It pleases me so much."

"Dad." John said stopping him.

"Right." Fabo laughed. He handed CJ back to Mia and continued to mingle among the guests.

John turned to Mia. "I told you naming him that would cause my dad to get a big head."

"I thought he already had one." She smiled. "John, the name is perfect. I love it. "

"Everyone seems to be having a great time." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes they do. I can't believe we have so many babies on the way."

"And from the looks of Justin and Evan with Adalyn and Jennelle, a couple of weddings too." Mia laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Who knew that me kidnapping you would lead to all of this." He laughed. "But making that decision was the best one ever. I guess this teaching me to listen to my dad."

"Aww," She said before kissing him. She held their son close. "You really are a romantic."

"Shhh, don't let that out. I have a reputation to keep."

She smiled. "I promise. That secret is safe with me."

"That was a beautiful ceremony." Rosa said walking over. She hugged John and then Mia. "And my little grandson is perfect. I'm so happy you guys had a boy. I know it makes your dad and Fabo happy."

"Thanks mom." Mia said. She knew what her mother meant. John had explained to her all of that when they found out CJ was a boy. He wanted her to be prepared for the possibility that her dad and his dad would want to groom CJ to take over.

"It makes me happy to know that you have a family. And that you're married to a good man. Love is a beautiful thing." Mia nodded.

"You're right mom." She said as she looked at John. "It is."

"Well, I'm going to go make sure the food is ready." She hugged them both and then headed to check on things in the kitchen.

"That was a beautiful ceremony." Natalie said as she and Randy walked up.

"Thanks, Nat." Mia smile hugging her. "How are you feeling?"

"Glad the morning sickness is over. But I'm so excited." She said. Randy smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I just hope our baby is half as beautiful as CJ is."

"Well, if he takes after you and not his old man, he certainly will be beautiful. Inside and out." John said.

"Hey!" Randy said mocking hurt.

"Calm down you big baby. We know our kids will be beating up everyone else on the playground."

"Probably so." Randy laughed. "You know, when we first kidnapped Mia and headed to Sicily, I never would have guessed we'd end up here."

"Me either. Funny how life throws you curveballs isn't it?" John said.

"Yeah it is. But if we always knew what was coming, where would the fun in that be?"

"That's so true."

"The best things in life are the surprises." John smiled before kissing his wife on the forehead.

Please Review and thanks for reading!


End file.
